Struggles On A Hook 2: Purple Shadows
by Kingstriker
Summary: Sequel to Struggles On A Hook. Foxy has been getting used to life in a gang for awhile now. But now a new problem emerges when Bonnie discovers a hidden secret that may effect him and his sister Bon-Bon forever. Meanwhile, Chica's cousin Chi-Chi comes to town with some top secret information and to settle an old score with Foxy, a score not even Foxy knew about. Anthropomorphic AU.
1. Since Then

_**Hello everyone, I know many of you wanted a sequel to this...so did I! AND IT'S HERE! The sequel to "Struggles On A Hook". And my second FNAF fic ever! I want to try to finish this before I go back to college where I probably won't have a lot of time to write. It's best to do it while I'm free from that large dungeon! Anyways, there are once again a few things I want you all to make sure you read so nothing gets confusing. So here they are:**_

_***Anthropomorphic animals again, Balloon Boy is a real boy, Marionette is a sentient puppet.**_

_***Toy Chica and Toy Freddy will appear this time with Toy Chica being named Chi-Chi, and Toy Freddy being named Fredrick!**_

_***While Golden is permanently dead, his body may still appear.**_

_***A surprising update about Bonnie and Bon-Bon's parents will be revealed.**_

_***Story will probably be the same length as the first...mabye 10 chapters long.**_

_***Hint of Bonnie/Mangle**_

_***Foxy and Chica are still married.**_

_**Now that that's all cleared up, TIME TO BEGIN! FNAF, FNAF 2 and the upcoming FNAF 3 all belong to the amazing Scott Cawthon.**_

* * *

><p>Struggles On A Hook 2: Purple Shadows<p>

Chapter 1: Since Then

A year has passed since Golden Freddy's murder, everything seemed to have calmed down around town, at least during most days. At night however, that's when some old trouble started to spring up to rear it's fury, or feathery head. You see ever since the criminal records were dropped between a certain red fox and his sister, and eventually their friends, they thought it would be fun to start up a fresh new one...after all...you can't keep this gang down forever.

**10:00 PM...Highway near town...**

One night a lone truck driver, namely Mike Schmidt, was on the highway trying to stay awake. He had gotten a new job as a truck driver to make some more money and it payed very well. He brought some coffee along to help him stay awake but it was failing.

"Ugh, mabye I should've tried a different kind of coffee." Mike shrugged rubbing an eye.

But he would eventually be in more danger when a certain gang was close behind him. These four were driving in their own large, custom-made and street legal go-karts which were as big as a normal car. The female of the group had a yellow and blue go-kart with flowers painted all over it. It also had a nitrous tank, small spoiler and even pink spinners. The female driving was a chicken who wore her usual bandanna with three large feathers sticking out of it on the back, feathers on the side of her head curled up like horns, white tubetop, black fingerless gloves, spiked bracelets and pink miniskirt.

Another go-kart was purple and black with a skull and crossbones on the sides and hood. Along with the nitrous tank, it had a small spoiler, blue spinners and what really made it stand out was the large speakers and subwoofers built all around the car. The kart was driven by a purple bunny who usual wore his black tank-top and spiked bracelets.

The third go-kart was red and black with red spinners, larger back tires, large exhaust pipes on the side and even a supercharger on the hood. It was driven a red fox who had an eye patch on his right eye, a hook on his right hand and spiked bracelets. He seemed to be having trouble with steering.

The final kart was brown and black with 3 nitrous cans and a double-decker spoiler. It was driven by a brown bear wearing a tophat, bowtie and of course spiked bracelets. The license plate on the back read: Fazbear.

The gang weaved through the traffic eventually forming into a line formation but soon separated when they came up towards a tractor trailer. The bear, bunny and chicken went on the sides while the fox stayed around back.

"Hey yo Bonnie!" The bear said.

"What up Freddy?" Bonnie answered.

"Mike's asleep on the job, let's teach him a lesson." Freddy winked moving away.

"He-he-he!" Bonnie laughed in a goofy way.

Bonnie moved in front of Mike and started to play some soft jazz that Mike disliked so much.

"Ugh, I can't listen to this stuff, it makes me...so..." Mike nods off.

Freddy slows down to one side of the trailer and moves it sideways.

"Yo Chica, lane change time!" Freddy laughed.

Chica giggled and moved the trailer back towards Freddy who moved out of the way on purpose. The four of them started to laugh evily.

"Alright you guys, on the count of 3 we honk to wake him up. One...two...THREE!"

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKK!

Mike woke up with a startle swerving the truck a bit. The four laughed some more and quickly sped off!

"SEE YA MATEY!" Foxy yelled back.

"Ugh, they got me again. I knew I shouldn't have told them my work hours. But I'm at least awake now." Mike sighed.

The Fazbear gang huddled closer as they were heading to an off-ramp back to town. They were still as troublesome as ever, secretly vandalizing, fighting and making others suffer. Nothing had really change, Freddy was still the leader and Foxy's father figure, Chica and Foxy were still married and had never had any problems, and despite being best friends, Bonnie and Foxy still held onto their rivalry and often competed or simply had a brief tussle for fun.

"That was great, we get Mike with that every time." Bonnie laughed.

"Yeah, he's needs to stop falling asleep so easy." Chica said.

"Aye, the lad always thinks coffee will keep him awake, sometimes I wonder if the lad will ever crash, let's just hope not." Foxy wondered.

"Meh, he'll be fine. Let's get back home." Freddy said.

The four drove off towards the town, fog started to surround the town and Freddy had to squint his eyes.

"Stay together, we have to watch where we are going." Freddy announced.

The four stayed close, but up the road there was danger. Suddenly they came towards a sharp curve, Freddy, Chica and Foxy managed to make it but Bonnie ended up losing control and slipped off down a rocky bank.

"BONNIE!" Foxy stopped and chased after him.

"BE CAREFUL FOXY!" Chica yelled.

"MAKE SURE HE'S OKAY!" Freddy yelled.

Bonnie's kart turned over and he was launched out falling down some brush scratching his fur and he started bleeding. He finally reached the bottom and groaned in pain.

"OW! God that hurt, where am I?" Bonnie said rubbing his bleeding left arm.

He could make out some large factory in the distance, it was blocked by a large electric fence. The factory had been shutdown years ago after workers had complained some conditions and the rumor of it being haunted when several people were killed. Yet Bonnie noticed smoke coming from the chimneys of the factory. Foxy arrived and helped him up.

"Bonnie are ye alright?" Foxy asked.

"I'm fine but look, that factory is smoking out of the chimney!" Bonnie pointed out.

"Argh, that is strange. But we can talk about it later, come on the others are worried." Foxy said.

"I think my kart is damaged."

"Don't worry we'll just hook it up to the back of mine and tow ye back."

**10:45 PM...Freddy's house...**

Chica tended to Bonnie's arm and placed a bandage over it. The four had parked their karts in the garage behind Freddy's house and were now in the living room. Freddy, Foxy and Chica noticed Bonnie looked stressed out.

"Ye okay lad, ye look uncomfortable." Foxy asked.

Bonnie was snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head.

"I'm okay, I was just thinking. That factory made me shiver...it shouldn't be active. Don't know why I'm worried about it." Bonnie said.

"Well, mabye they finally decided to fix it up." Freddy shrugged.

"Mabye."

"What kind of factory was it?" Foxy asked.

"They made cars parts and there were rarely any problems. But then there was some kind of accident that killed several people so it shut down. Place has been abandoned since it looked like it could collapse at any moment. But if you and Bonnie saw it smoking out of the chimney, something must be up." Freddy explained.

The gang had been out doing a lot today trying to forget what this day marked, the day Foxy killed Golden. Freddy tried his best to forget about it, but somehow even with his brother long gone, the painful memories poked him every once in awhile. That golden fur, those black eyes, those white pupils...and that terrifying grin. It made Freddy shutter whenever he thought about it. But thankfully Golden Freddy's reign of terror was no more. Unfortunately, there would be more trouble to come...though Foxy may not be the main target this time.

Anyways, Chica decided to make some late night pizza and laughed when Foxy and Bonnie nearly got in a fight over who got the first piece, which Freddy took quickly. As they all ate, Chica ended up getting a call on her phone, seeing who it was...she gasped and ran to the kitchen to talk in private.

"Hello?"

**"CHICA! HOW YA BEEN GIRL?"**

"Oh Chi Chi, it's been awhile. I've been good, how about you?"

**"I've been pretty good, this spy stuff has been rough, I damaged my beak in my last mission."**

"What happened?"

**"Some punk got in a quick sucker-punch so hard it's been bruised for a week. But don't worry, after that I made sure that guy would never see the light of day again...literally."**

"Wow, I'd do the same thing. So what's up?"

**"I thought if mabye I could come down and hang out. I also have some top secret info that I want to share, mabye you can help me out. Also tell Bonnie we have unfinished business."**

"Oh I'll tell him alright. You should come over in the afternoon, and when you get here, you can meet my husband Foxy."

**"Oh I've heard about him. I'd love to see him in person."**

"Still trying to steal men aren't ya cousin?"

**"You know me so well girl. But yeah I'll come in the afternoon, I'm not that far away actually. And then we can catch up."**

"Sounds good, I'll see ya then!"

When Chica hung up, she noticed Bonnie eavesdropping by a wall, with a horrified expression.

"Bonnie? The hell are you doing?" Chica asked.

"CHI-CHI? YOU'RE INVITING CHI-CHI? WHY?" Bonnie fell to his knees.

"Come on Bonnie, she's not that bad. You're overreacting."

"OVERREACTING! THAT GIRL IS SCARY! SHE CAN TAKE OFF HER BEAK CHICA!"

"Well it's not as strange as when we get so mad our eyes turn black with white pupils."

"BUT HER EYES STAY BLACK NO MATTER WHAT MOOD SHE'S IN AFTER SHE TAKES IT OFF! IT'S DISTURBING!"

"And you having no eyebrows is disturbing." Chica walked out of the kitchen.

"At least I draw them...sometimes." Bonnie rubbed his eyebrow-less forehead.

**12:00 AM...Neighborhood...**

Foxy was just leaving Freddy's house when Bonnie came running after him outside.

"Foxy! Foxy wait!" Bonnie yelled.

"Ahoy Bonnie, going to go see Bon Bon? She and Mangle should be asleep by now." Foxy said.

"No this is different. Remember that factory we saw?"

"Yes."

"We need to go back."

Foxy's eye grew in surprise and saw Bonnie looked determined.

"Why?"

"Well remember when I said I was feeling very strange earlier? I want to find out why I felt that way, and the only way to do that is to go back to that factory."

Foxy sighed, while he was now used to staying up late, going to a possibly dangerous area without knowing what you're looking for was just a bad idea. But it seemed Bonnie was going to go anyway so why not?

"Okay, let's go. Hopefully it's quick." Foxy crossed his arms.

Since they had forgotten the exact location, Bonnie pulled up the location on his phone and they followed the signal. Foxy wanted to complain so badly about running through the fog but arguing with Bonnie wasn't going to get him back to his house any faster.

**12:15 AM...Factory...**

They arrived at the electric fence, this time at the main entrance. The factory was very large and old, Freddy was right, it could collapse at any moment. The tall chimneys continued to bellow smoke but no noises could be heard. The two were lucky they didn't have to deal with the electrical fence since they were excellent jumpers as proven by their first encounter with each other. After hopping over the fence the two made a beeline for one of the broken windows.

"Man...it's very dark in there. I don't know Bonnie, whatever ye were feeling may just be fooling with yer mind." Foxy said.

"No, I can feel it. Like it's calling out to me, we need to investigate this further." Bonnie argued.

"But-"

Bonnie grabbed Foxy and shoved him next to the window growling with his eyes going black.

"NO BUTS! I know what I felt, and you're going to help me whether you like it or not." Bonnie growled in his face.

"Alright lad alright! Let's go look." Foxy sighed not wanting to start a fight right now.

The two quietly entered through the window and looked around the darkness. If people were working, then why were the lights off? But that's when they noticed they were in a large storage room. Bonnie flips on the lights to reveal that they were surrounded by large boxes of old rusty car parts. And a smell was sneaking up their noses.

"Ugh, god they need to hire a janitor fast." Bonnie covered his nose.

"Arr, let's get out of here quickly." Foxy said going for the door.

They slowly open the door and peer into the dark main office, there was no one there and the place was empty. They walked into the office and saw down a long hallway there was a large metal door with light glowing from the slit at the bottom. The two looked at each other interested and got closer to the door. All that could be heard were some gears grinding, machines humming and stuff being smashed around.

"What could be going on in there?" Foxy wondered.

"I suggest we find out now." Bonnie said.

"What? We're gonna get killed! There could be many people behind this door, and who knows if one will come out soon." Foxy began to panic.

Bonnie was starting to think mabye Foxy was right. Sweat flew down his face and he thought about his options. Testing the door handles, he realized the door was unlocked. His eyes widened at the luck and slowly began to open it, much to Foxy's horror.

"Are you sure about this?" Foxy whispered.

"I'm sure." Bonnie looked back at him with a serious face.

Having sensitive big ears, Bonnie could faintly hear one person talking to himself. The two walked into the room and hid in the shadows. It was an extremely large laboratory filled with many machines and tubes. Each large tube stuck out of the ground and was filled with oil. Cranes towered over the machine themselves holding what looked like different robotic parts. Several pipes hovered over the room and were used to suck up oil from the tubes and take them to other parts of the factory.

In the center of the room was a big tower where a large circular control panel was placed to control the machines. Circling the tower is a high deck where people can observe everything going on in the room. Some steps led up to a platform where a person was seen fiddling with something in his hands, luckily his back was turned to them. They could only make out that it was some kind of bear...it looked almost like Freddy, but they were glad it wasn't a certain gold menace.

"Who the hell is that? And what is going on exactly with all these robots? I thought this was a automobile factory?" Foxy whispered.

"Guess they're switching things up. But robots?" Bonnie was confused.

Foxy then smelled something strange...like something you definitely wouldn't smell everyday.

"Bonnie, I smell blood mixed with oil...and rotten corpses." Foxy shook his head with disgust.

"Ugh, mabye we should leave."

Suddenly they hear a loud moan beside them and a large red eye glowed.

"The hell?" Bonnie and Foxy backed away.

Whatever it was started to reach out for them and Bonnie slapped the arm away. But as they backed towards the door, Foxy tripped over a small container that had rolled their way. He fell with a thud catching the bear's attention.

"HUH? INTRUDERS!" The bear yelled pointing at them.

"RUN!" Bonnie yelled.

Bonnie smashed through the door and Foxy was right behind him. Foxy looked back to see a robot running at them...it looked like a bunny. But it was dark so all he could see were white eyes and teeth.

"RUN FASTER MATEY!" Foxy yelled passing Bonnie easily.

Bonnie looked back at the robot and stopped to punch it square in the face knocking it down before running away. With the building still being unstable and in disrepair, some ceiling pieces and pipes swung down and the two dodged out of the way. The shivering Bonnie felt earlier was still effecting him the more closer he got to the front entrance. Foxy raced to open the doors and they escaped the factory, jumping over the fence and racing down a dirt road like a bat out of hell. While they were used to running fast, all the dodging around made them tired and they stopped at a small pond to rest.

"Phew, that was close! Ye okay lad?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, just glad we got to see what was going on. But we didn't get to find out who that bear was." Bonnie said.

"Well, I'm sure he's not doing anything wrong. Just using the place for his own personal ideas." Foxy said.

"Mabye, but I still have that shivering. That robot we ran from looked almost like Bon Bon except much taller like me."

"I think it's best we stay away from that place. Who knows what else was hiding around in there. We should get away from this area."

"Right."

The two started to walk back to the neighborhood when Foxy remembered something from earlier.

"By the way, who be this Chi Chi?"

Bonnie's widened after he heard the name.

"Ugh, you just had to bring it up didn't ya?"

"What?"

"Okay look, she's this chicken spy who is also Chica's close cousin. I'm scared of her because of some of the stuff she used to do to me in the past."

"Ye scared? That's something I rarely see." Foxy laughed.

"Yeah, well you're about to see something very common." Bonnie held a tight fist towards Foxy's head.

"Anyways, what did she do to ye?" Foxy asked.

"When she used to visit, she'd always look for a sparring partner to keep her strength up, and usually it was me. The only problem is, she trains in actual martial arts and kung fu like Mangle...unlike me who's only done boxing moves...so I get my ass kicked whenever we spar. I try to stay away from now because she used to annoy me all the time when I was little and constantly liked to fight with me. But that's not the real reason I'm scared of her."

"Then what is it?"

"SHE CAN TAKE HER BEAK OFF! IT'S FAKE! SHE WAS BORN WITHOUT A BEAK, AND SHE STILL GAINED POPULARITY!" Bonnie freaked out.

"That's not disturbing at all."

"How?"

"I'm missing an eye...what about me?"

"Well you wear that eye-patch so I forget sometimes. I just don't like being around her when she's beak-less."

"Ye know what's strange, how did me and you not meet up when we were kids since we lived in the same neighborhood?"

"Well, I only went around town at night while you did in the day. Plus I never watched the news much until the time I moved away, and then I found out about you. We may have passed each other sometimes but I wouldn't have known it was you."

"Ah, that makes sense."

**1:00 AM...Neighborhood...**

By the time they got back, Foxy was so sleepy he started to stagger around. He ended up ramming into Bonnie nearly making him lose balance himself.

"Ugh, Foxy what the-oh." Bonnie said as Foxy fell asleep on Bonnie's arm.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Foxy snored so loudly that Bonnie's ears and eyes twitched.

"Awkward...and annoying." Bonnie growled.

He shook Foxy waking him up with a yawn.

"Huh? Oh sorry matey, I'm gonna head on home then." Foxy said.

"Yeah, better than sleeping on me. If you get a chance, tell Bon Bon I'm gonna come see her tomorrow."

"Alright lad!"

As Foxy ran off, Bonnie looked back the way they came, he could faintly see black smoke from the factory. The shivers came back and he quickly ran inside to sleep hoping the shivers would be gone by morning.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And chapter 1 is finished! I hope you all enjoy this sequel and the story it tells. COMING UP, Chi-chi (Toy Chica) arrives much to Bonnie's disappointment, and Freddy's cousin Fredrick (Toy Freddy) will also stop by for a bit. What is the true secret behind the factory? Will Nette (Marionette) be able to provide assistance? Or will Bonnie's shivers never go away?<strong>_


	2. Old Scores

_**Glad you all are enjoying the first chapter and I had to admit I saw how many views I had after the first hour and was shocked by the high number. By the way, while I have most of the story already figured out, I'm still wondering if Chi-Chi (Toy Chica) should be paired with somebody. I know at I already said there would be a bit of Bonnie/Mangle...but I started to think I should switch it out so it's Bonnie/Toy Chica and Freddy/Mangle. Eh, something will come to me. Oh and to LanaDelRayFan890, as far as the story will be going...I'm not sure right now if I will be able to use any more OCs besides the two I created (Frank and Thunder). But just in case, you can send me your wattpad account with info on the OC and I can think about it.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Old Scores<p>

**9:00 AM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

That morning Foxy was still fast asleep having no intentions of getting up anytime soon. After what had happened last night, he'd rather be safe in his bed than be running from robots. Unfortunately Mangle wasn't going to let him sleep since he never told her what he was doing out so late like that...especially if it involved Bonnie. She walked into his room and saw her brother lying on his back with his tongue out.

"Foxy! Foxy wake up!" Mangle said.

But Foxy didn't hear her and continued to sleep. Mangle thought she could just simply yell in his face, but she tried that before and ended up getting headbutted. Mangle cracked her white-gloved knuckles and punched Foxy in the chest making her brother gasp and fall out of bed clutching his chest.

"ARGH! THE HELL LASS?" Foxy snarled looking up at her.

Mangle had started laughing loudly at him. Nothing had changed between the two, they loved each other, but still got in arguments and brawls. Bon Bon still thought it was funny and often told the others who often teased Foxy if he lost a fight with her. This time Foxy was going to make sure that was different.

"Keep laughing lass, before I knock out your teeth." Foxy threatened getting up.

"Like I'd let that happen." Mangle said.

"Ye do that to me all the time! STOP IT!"

"Make me!"

Foxy growled baring his fangs with Mangle copied.

"Ye asking fer trouble sis." Foxy said.

"Mabye I'm begging for it." Mangle smirked.

"THAT DOES IT, PUT UP YE DUKES!" Foxy did so.

The two squared off waiting for the other to make a move.

"Swing brother."

"No, ye first!"

"I already hit you, take the swing."

"NO! YE SWING!"

"Don't be a wimp!"

But before the two could rumble, Bon Bon poked her head in.

"Uh guys, are you coming down for breakfast? Or do I have to eat alone?" Bon Bon asked with a bored expression.

The foxes feel embarrassed and decide to join her downstairs. Foxy just loved smelling pancakes and loved Bon Bon's cooking, way better than his or Mangle's. As they sat at the table, Foxy remembered something.

"Oh Bon Bon, Bonnie said he wanted to hang out with ye today." Foxy told her.

"Oh okay, I wonder what we're gonna do." Bon Bon wondered.

"So Foxy you never told us...what were you doing so late at night?" Mangle asked.

Foxy shuttered at the memory of last night. But mabye it would be best to tell them anyway.

"Okay, so Bonnie and I discovered that old factory is running again. We went to investigate because Bonnie was having some weird shivering every time he thought about it or even looked at it. We managed to get inside and it turns out some bear is now using it as some kind of robot factory. We got caught and were chased by some weird robot bunny, it looked like Bon Bon only taller." Foxy said.

Bon Bon's eyed widened, that did sound very strange and creepy.

"Are you sure, did you get a good look?" Bon Bon asked.

"Well not exactly, more like we saw the shape."

"Oh."

"You shouldn't go back there. That guy may have seen your faces and will kill you next time you're around." Mangle warned.

"Aye, we don't plan to go back anyway." Foxy shrugged.

When they had finished eating, the doorbell rang. Bon Bon went to open the door, only to be grabbed by Bonnie and hugged tightly.

"BON BON!"

"BONNIE!"

Mangle and Foxy came into the living room as Bonnie entered rubbing Bon Bon's head.

"Hey Foxy, that sure was something last night huh?" Bonnie asked smirking.

"Yeah it was, lets just not doing again." Foxy rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't plan on it, plus I didn't get the shivers all night. I might have been just really cold. Hell I put the heater on kinda high last night pissing off Chica...could've sworn she muttered something about putting me in a stew." Bonnie became a little nervous saying that last part.

"So where did you plan to go?" Mangle asked.

Bonnie leaned down and whispered to Bon Bon who's face changed from happy to serious and she nodded.

"It's kinda personal guys." Bonnie said.

"Oh, we understand." Foxy nodded.

"Thanks." Bon Bon said.

"By the way Chica and Freddy wanted to see you soon." Bonnie told Foxy.

"Alright, thanks!"

With the bunnies gone, Foxy looked back at Mangle who seemed to be blushing after Bonnie said Freddy's name and thought about him.

"Mangle?" Foxy snapped his claws.

"HUH? WHO? WHAT? Oh..." Mangle jumped out of her thoughts.

She saw the growing grin on Foxy's face. Foxy noticed several times Mangle would blush when Freddy's name was mentioned.

"Are you attracted to Freddy?" Foxy said.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous, we may talk a lot but that doesn't mean anything." Mangle crossed her arms with a huff.

Foxy noticed a sweat-drop running down the side of Mangle's head. Mangle looked at Foxy again, he was trying to make the exact same face Spongebob made when he found Squidward liked krabby patties. Mangle growled.

"You like Freddy don't ya Mangle?" Foxy bit his bottom lip holding in a laugh.

Mangle grabbed Foxy's by his chest and her eyes went black.

"IF YOU EVER TELL HIM, I'LL SHAVE YOU AND THEN RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!" Mangle roared in his face.

"Relax, he'll find out on his own." Foxy said still smiling.

Mangle's eye returned to normal and she narrowed them at Foxy before shoving him back. Foxy simply dusted himself off and looked at the time.

"To be honest, I'm not much the dating type anyways."

"I thought you were once attracted to Bonnie."

"I was...but...he's a little too violent for my tastes...also...he's just like you!"

"Whatever, I'm off to see what Freddy and my darling Chica are doing, you coming?"

"Nah, I needed to do a few things around here. Go on ahead, I'll come by later."

**10:00 AM...Nette's house...**

Nette was busy listening to music inside his music box not having a care in the world. Music kept him happy no matter what and hope nothing would bother him for the next few hours. Unfortunately fate had other plans when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Ugh, what could the blasted fox want at a time like this?" The Marionette growled popping out of the box and storming over to the door.

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD FO-...oh hey Bonnie and Bon Bon what's up?" Nette changed his tone when he saw them.

"You think you could take us to a certain location, it's that time of year." Bonnie said with a sad tone.

Nette could see the sadness in their eyes and his thin claws clenched into tight fists not able to bear seeing their looks and knew where they wanted to go. He quickly went to find the teleporter gun and set it to their desired location. He was so glad it wasn't broken from using it so much when they were fighting Golden.

"There you go, I'll keep the portal open for when you're done." Nette said.

"Thanks Nette." Bonnie smiled.

**10:15 AM...Foxy's old town cemetery...**

Bonnie and Bon Bon were going to see their deceased parents. Today was the day that 5 years ago the house caught on fire and they were killed, Foxy was able to save Bon Bon only. Bonnie wished he could've been there to help her...but he wasn't. The two stood by their parents gravestones which were right next to each other. This was the only thing that could ever make Bonnie truly cry, Bon Bon had already kneeled down between the graves and started to pray.

"Why couldn't I have been there...why did I leave? I could've prevented all this." Bonnie whispered to himself.

"It's not your fault Bonnie." Bon Bon said finishing up and looking at him.

"Huh?"

"Think about it, this was apparently intended for us. If you never left, sure mabye we all could've escaped. But...think about everything that happened last year. Golden got released from prison, he learned all those powers, and he was almost unstoppable. Sure, you could hold your own for awhile, but what about after that? We'd be doomed if Foxy and Mangle had never been here. We owe our life to them Bonnie." Bon Bon explained.

Bonnie figured she had a point after replaying everything she said in her head. Foxy and Mangle were heroes and saved them all from a horrible and terrifying menace.

"You're right Bon Bon, I guess all of this was to happen for a reason. But still...I wish I could've said goodbye." Bonnie said.

Bon Bon watched as a tear slid down Bonnie's right eye, she went to hug him for comfort. They both wished this could've went another way. But unfortunately that could never happen.

"Bonnie, even though this happened...we still have each other and that will always be important." Bon Bon looked up at her brother.

"Absolutely, nothing will tear us apart again...I promise." Bonnie looked down at her.

And the two stayed silent for awhile...listening to some wind blowing...

**11:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

Chica was busy on the couch texting Chi-Chi who would be coming over in 2 hours, Freddy was making sure the place was cleaned up while Foxy sat next to her watching TV. He was starting to get bored because nothing was on.

"I'm so excited to see her again." Chica said.

"Aye, I bet she'll be happy to see her favorite cousin." Foxy agreed.

"True, just wait until you meet her. She's heard all about you." Chica said.

"Great, everyone on this whole planet should by now."

"You think?"

"Mabye."

Freddy came to sit on the couch and Foxy had saved him a seat, luckily not between Foxy and Chica. Freddy took off his hat and wiped his forehead. It was getting rather hot...again.

"Ugh, Bonnie had to keep the damn heat on all night." Chica said.

"If it was any higher you could've been baked...or boiled...or fried..." Foxy joked with a large grin.

Chica whipped her head towards him and yanked on his tail. Foxy yelped in surprise while Freddy giggled.

"Don't make jokes like that." Chica growled at him.

"Yes ma'am." Foxy said obediently.

Foxy looked back at Freddy to see his reaction but the bear pretended not to notice and adjusted his bowtie. Chica went back to texting Chi-Chi gaining her grin back as she tapped her thumbs quickly on the phone. Foxy attempted to peer over and see what she's was typing but Chica simply pushed him back by his nose and didn't take her eyes off the phone.

"Ugh." Foxy grumbled.

Just then the doorbell rung causing confusion.

"Strange, Chi-Chi shouldn't be here just yet." Chica said.

"I'll get it." Freddy said.

He went to open the door and saw it wasn't Chi-Chi, but it was Freddy's cousin Fredrick instead. Foxy eyed this bear suspiciously. He looked like Freddy except he had rosy cheeks and a lighter shade of brown.

"Ah cousin Fredrick!"

"Cousin Freddy."

Both bear hugged before Freddy let him in. Fredrick was a polite guy and also going around with a smile on his face. He was a scientist who had a love for inventing things. His inventions would awe Freddy all the time when he was little. Though sometimes Freddy thought Fredrick was hiding a dark secret, but didn't want to get too much into his business.

"So what brings you here?" Freddy asked.

"Well I don't have a lot of time to talk...I was stopping by to check on things and let you know that I'm back in town." Fredrick said.

"Really? Why? I thought you didn't like this city."

"Well after hearing about all the ruckus of your brother's crooked ways, and the help of a new member..." Fredrick glanced over at Foxy who tried to avoid eye contact. "I assumed this town has been a bit better."

"Oh yeah, Foxy has been a great help. Hey Foxy come over here." Freddy called him over.

Foxy hesitantly walked over catching Fredrick's angry glare. Foxy realized Fredrick was the bear he and Bonnie saw and Fredrick had seen their faces. Trying to play it cool in front of Freddy, Fredrick held out a hand and Foxy shook it, though Fredrick's grip was very tight.

"Nice to meet you." Fredrick said with a small growl.

"Nice to meet ye...as well." Foxy whimpered a bit.

Luckily Freddy didn't seem to notice and Fredrick turned back to him.

"I actually started a business here, though I'm not ready to tell the whole public about it yet. I plan on...restoring the automobile busines." Fredrick lied to his cousin's face.

"Oh really? Well it would be nice to see it open again. A lot of car dealerships have shut down around here and people have had to get their cars in other towns. But with the factory back they can open again. When will the factory be finished?" Freddy asked.

"Hopefully in a few weeks, if there are no...interruptions." Fredrick glared again at Foxy.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine. I wish you good luck." Freddy nodded.

"Thanks cousin, well I should be on my way. Oh, may I speak with Foxy privately real quick?"

"Sure, go ahead Foxy."

Foxy gulped before walking outside with Fredrick. When Freddy left back for the couch, Fredrick grabbed Foxy's chest in growled.

"I know it was you and that bunny who invaded my property, you're lucky Freddy is here or I would've beat your ass. If you tell ANYONE about what you saw, I will rip your ears off and shove them down your throat, GOT IT!" Fredrick gritted his teeth.

"Yes." Foxy nodded quickly.

Fredrick let go of Foxy and shoved him back before leaving. Foxy sighed and walked back in and noticed Freddy looked happy. Foxy knew going to the factory was a bad idea, but then again...it would be nice to know what Fredrick was doing in case he was planning something evil. But he decided not to tell Freddy or Chica what really went down and apparently Bonnie never did either.

**1:00 PM...Same location...**

Finally it was time and Chica was really excited, any minute her cousin would be coming. Suddenly Foxy squints his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chica asked.

"I need to use the bathroom. Just let me know when she gets here." Foxy said running up the stairs.

"Talk about bad timing." Chica groaned.

"Eh, it happens." Freddy shrugs.

Then the doorbell rings and Chica jumps up with excitement.

"Yay, that must be her." Chica said running to the door.

Chica opens the door to see another yellow chicken. While Chica had gotten a bit skinnier over the year, this chicken was way more thinner and had more of an hourglass figure. Unlike Chica who usually wore a bandanna, this one didn't and had three extremely large feather stick up at the top of her head and they bent forwards curving down a bit. She also wore a blue tubetop that said: "LET'S PARTY!" and a red miniskirt. Unlike Chica who usually likes to wear blue eye-shadow, hers were dark purple and she had rosy cheeks.

"CHI-CHI!"

"CHICA!"

The two hugged and laughed a bit before stepping back to examine each other.

"You look great girl, been working out?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah, I'm almost as skinny as you." Chica said.

"I know, always liked wearing that bandanna."

"Eh, what are ya gonna do?"

"Ugh, man I got to take off this beak!" Chi Chi groaned.

She took it right off revealing a regular mouth with sharp teeth inside. Her eyes immediately go black with white dots.

"Beak has been bugging you?" Chica asked looking over the beak.

"You have no idea." Chi Chi scratched right above her mouth.

Chi-Chi and Chica always wished they were sisters because they got along all the time. They never had an arguement or got in fights. Chi Chi always knew what was best when it came to Chica especially after her parents abandoned her, which was when Chi Chi took her in for many years until they moved on with Chi Chi becoming a spy and Chica working at a pizzeria where she met Freddy and Bonnie. Chi Chi was extremely strong, athletic and not afraid to get into a fight with anyone, she preferred a good fistfight as long as she could win easily. She was known to use her good looks to distract people or simply get attention. However, while Chica wasn't as popular as her, Chi Chi treated her equally and made others notice Chica as well which made them both happy.

"Hey Freddy, get off your lazy ass and come over here." Chica said.

Freddy then came over to greet her.

"Nice to see you again Chi Chi." Freddy said.

"You too Freddo!" Chi Chi nodded.

"So how's the spy job been going?" Freddy asked.

"It's okay, sneaking around and knocking people out are my favorite parts of it. Of course you don't know how many times I've had to get in full-on fights with people, it's tiring but I get the job done fast. However, these days I'm thinking about retiring." Chi Chi explained.

"Really why?"

"Eh, I want to live a normal life for once. Take life slow and enjoy every moment...that and stay away people who are enemies. At least I didn't have to deal with Golden."

"So what's the top secret information?" Chica asked as they went to sit down on the couch.

"Word is that some crazy person is building a bunch of robots around this town, though we don't know what his purpose is yet. While I'm on break, it doesn't hurt to look around." Chi Chi said.

"True, oh hey you wanna meet Foxy, I think he's in the bathroom." Chica said.

"Sure, I got to see him in person." Chi Chi said.

Just then, Bonnie and Bon Bon return to the house to find Chi Chi, much to Bonnie's horror.

"Hi Bon Bon!" Chi Chi said happily.

"CHI CHI!" Bon Bon ran to her happily and hugged her.

Then Chi Chi turned to Bonnie who was still frozen in fear. She gave him an evil beak-less grin.

"Miss me?" Chi Chi said.

Bonnie's response was-

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE SOOO MUCH NOPE!" Bonnie ran off to his room and slammed the door.

"He-he, wimp. Come on, Foxy should be done by now." Chica said.

The two chickens went upstairs just as they hear a toilet flush. Foxy comes out and see the girls.

"Ahoy lassies, you must be Chi Chi." Foxy extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure Foxy." Chi Chi shook his hand.

"Okay I'll leave you two to get to know each other." Chica said going back downstairs.

Foxy examined her all over, she looked almost like Chica which confused him a bit.

"So, I hear yer a spy."

"Correct, a pretty popular one too!"

"Nice, so how many people have ye rounded up?"

"At least 30, there's still a few more. Though honestly...you were on the list." She said, her voice started to sound angry.

Foxy noticed the change in tone in her voice and got worried. But wait, on the list? What did that mean?

"You mean like a criminal list?"

"You can call it that. I get paid a lot for each person I help catch, I would've been paid an even bigger amount than usual if I got the chance to capture you. But I didn't get that chance because by that time you had already gotten your criminal records erased, making me lose some money." Chi Chi growled.

Foxy was now as terrified as Bonnie. Chi Chi did look a bit scary showing an angry face without her beak and her eyes black, the eye-shadow didn't help at all.

"I-I-I'm sorry ma'am, but you have to understand that-"

"NO! I don't need to understand anything from you. You got lucky fox, but I'll be watching you. Especially since you're married to my favorite cousin, if I find out that you hurt her, yell at her or even try to leave her, you're gonna wish it was Golden kicking you ass." Chi Chi threatened backing him into a corner and getting in his face.

"What is this Threaten Foxy Day?" Foxy face-palmed.

Chi Chi stepped forward some more making Foxy cower.

"You're not gonna hurt this ol' pirate right now are ye?" Foxy asked.

"Not this time, just watch your back. I don't trust you, you'll have to earn it."

"Yes ma'am, but wait...if you're a spy then are you investigating any robot-obsessed people?"

Chi Chi perked up at this.

"Yes, what do you know?"

Foxy knew he wasn't supposed to speak of it after Fredrick had threatened him. But he'd rather face Fredrick's wrath instead of Chi Chi's. Plus keeping info like that could just anger everyone who wanted answers. He needed to speak to Bonnie...but first he had to get past Chi Chi.

"Well I have some info, but first we should speak to Bonnie and mabye Nette later on."

"Fine...let's go!"

Foxy gulped again...what the hell did he just drag him and Bonnie into?

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ooh, got some tension going on between Foxy and Chi Chi there. And Foxy and Bonnie may be in some trouble with Fredrick. COMING UP, Foxy and Bonnie confess to Chi Chi and Nette about what happened that night and Bonnie attempts to grow a pair and gain a better relationship with Chi Chi. Will Bonnie and Foxy's info become really important? Will Freddy ever find out Fredrick's secret? Will Foxy ever gain Chi Chi's trust? STAY TUNED!<em>**


	3. Top Secret

**_I think I'm gonna like having Chi-Chi (Toy Chica) in this...she's gonna makes things interesting. To be honest she's definitely one of my favorite characters in the FNAF franchise next to Foxy and Bonnie. Oh and to LanaDelRay890, your OC is very interesting indeed. I can't promise anything but I'll see if she can be in it._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Top Secret<p>

**1:20 PM...Same location...**

Bonnie sat on his bed worrying about when Chi Chi would attempt to come into his room, it was only a matter of time. He even locked his door but figured Chi Chi may simply try to slip a sharp talon into the lock to unlock it. He was not looking forward to being harassed by her again. Despite being afraid of her, he secretly had a crush on her. To avoid attention he just sat around bored and started to unsheathe his sharp claws in and out. Bonnie and Bon Bon were known to very rarely use their claws for anything unless they had an itch. They preferred to punch people instead, plus they often forgot they had them.

"Ugh, I really don't want to sit in my room all day doing nothing!" Bonnie groaned.

That's when he heard two sets of footsteps, one light and the other a bit heavy. A shadow was visible under the door and Bonnie's eyes widened.

"We know you're in there." Chi Chi said.

"GO AWAY!" Bonnie yelled.

"Lad, we need your help with something." Foxy called out.

"NOPE!" Bonnie shook his head.

"THIS IS IMPORTANT YOU PURPLE DOOFUS!" Chi Chi snarled.

Bonnie face-palmed, it would just get worse if she had to kick the door down or something. That would definitely piss of Freddy.

"Fine."

Bonnie unlocked the door and opened it just a bit to come face-to-face with an angry Chi Chi. Before Bonnie could react, Chi Chi forced the door completely open and tackled the bunny on his bed pinning him down and reeled back a fist.

"NO DON'T!" Bonnie panicked.

Chi Chi swings anyway making Bonnie flinch, but feeling no hit to his nose, he opens one eye to see her fist an inch from his nose. She was now smiling.

"Get you every time." Chi Chi got him laughing.

Bonnie blushed and sat up straight seeing Chi Chi wink at him.

"You are so annoying Chi Chi, what is so important?" Bonnie asked trying to stop blushing.

"Foxy told me about when you went to that factory last night, what did you find?" Chi Chi asked.

She then shoved Foxy over to Bonnie and shut the door locking it. The bunny and fox knew they probably wouldn't leave this room unharmed. Bonnie decided to start off.

"Okay so when we investigated the factory, we found a large laboratory in the back. Inside were lots of large tubes of oil and robotic parts everywhere." Bonnie said.

"I was able to smell blood and oil...bad combination." Foxy shook his head with disgust.

"So did you find anyone inside?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, his name is Fredrick, he's Freddy's cousin. He came by awhile before ye did and privately told me not to tell anyone about what he was doing or else he'd beat us up. Please Chi Chi, you have to make sure he doesn't find out we told ye." Foxy said with an innocent looking eye.

"Mabye...but we'll need more than that. We don't know if he's working for someone or what exactly he's doing with robots." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, and we almost got attacked by one of the robots. Kinda looked like my sister." Bonnie said.

"Interesting...well, thanks for info then." Chi Chi sighed.

As she started to leave, Foxy still needed to tell her something.

"Chi Chi wait! Look I'm sorry about ye losing your money. But I didn't know anything about ye until yesterday." Foxy said.

Chi Chi stopped and glared at him, keeping a deadpan look.

"I accept your apology...but I still don't trust you. In fact, I want to talk to you later about something." Chi Chi walked off back downstairs.

"Okay lass." Foxy sighed.

Bonnie nudged Foxy while smirking.

"See? I told you she's annoying...sometimes. You're not really supposed to come between her and money...and Chica. You marrying Chica probably created a few problems. But I wouldn't worry about it, she'll warm up to you eventually." Bonnie said.

"Define eventually." Foxy groaned.

"Did you see that ass she got?" Bonnie began to blush.

"Ye know ye like her, just too afraid to tell her." Foxy scoffed.

"No I'm not...mabye...a little..." Bonnie pouted.

**2:00...Factory...**

Fredrick walked around his laboratory making sure everything was moving along smoothly. It was a slow progress, but the number of robots he was making assured Fredrick that his plans were working. He loved to be alone, listening to the sounds of machines humming and gears spinning, but he also loved to see his robots working. Deciding to take a walk around the factory...he wanted to first stop by his working robots, besides the ones working in the lab.

He entered a narrow hallway where he faced a panel on the wall. After typing in a code, several parts of the wall began to open up like doors revealing several more glass tubes with some bodies inside. But not just any bodies...robotic and organic bodies. Fredrick had stolen different dead corpses and fused them with robotic parts to serve him. One in particular was the one Fredrick liked the most...the only one with the organic side still alive.

"Time to wake her up." Fredrick smiled.

This one was a light purple bunny, she was covered in mostly robotic parts on her left side. She had a metal ear, red glowing eye, metal arm, leg, chest, foot and hand. Her hand had sharp claws and so did her foot. Her organic side was in terrible condition containing bruises, scratches, stitches, blood stains and...burns. Fredrick activated her from a small compartment installed in her back. She turned on gasping and looking around.

"Huh? What? You!" The bunny growled clenching her metal fist.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" Fredrick sneered.

"Like a fucking mutant, I've felt this way for 5 YEARS!" She said.

She wanted to punch Fredrick but her arms were chained to the tube. She could only looked angrily into his eyes. Fredrick took pleasure in torturing her whenever he wanted to. He grew a psychotic grin.

"You'll serve me well soon enough. I know you will, but it's a shame your husband didn't make the cut to have some organic left in him." Fredrick said.

The bunny tried to lunge at him, she couldn't stand it when Fredrick talked about him. He was unfortunately turned into a complete evil robot. He was the one who chased off Bonnie and Foxy in the first place.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM!" Her voice sounded mostly robotic.

Fredrick slapped her hard on her normal side, she couldn't even rub it. Fredrick constantly beat her up when she yelled at him.

"Your son was lucky to escape with his life last night." Fredrick growled in her face.

"MY SON! WHERE IS HE? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM AND MY DAUGHTER!" She growled.

"NOTHING! Your son and that fox tried to discover what I'm really doing here. But they won't stop me, the entire Fazbear gang will not stop me. Especially that stupid fox, I knew my plans may be interrupted when that runt first made himself known in this town."

The bunny gave him an angry glare saying nothing. Fredrick rubbed her cheek where he had hit her.

"You look so cute when you're angry."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I know you want to...but I don't believe that will ever happen. However..."

Fredrick came closer and grabbed her into a kiss, she tried with all her strength to resist but he was stronger. She managed to let out a whine before he stopped.

"See you soon my dear, oh...and if I see your children...I'll gladly dispose of them." Fredrick growled.

"NO!"

She began to scream before Fredrick turned her back off and closed all the doors. He turned away and clenched a fist.

"Alright Bonnie, if you and your sister want your mother back...you're gonna have to fight me for her." He growled.

**3:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Chi-Chi, Chica and Bon Bon were sitting on the couch still trying to catch up.

"So did you like Foxy?" Chica asked.

"He's okay...but I'm not completely impressed." Chi Chi shrugged.

"Really? He's a pretty good criminal from what I've seen in my experience." Bon Bon said.

"Mabye, but I think I will need to test his strength first. Surely he couldn't beat someone like me." Chi Chi said.

"I have to agree with you there, Foxy's is strong, but not that strong. Though he did beat Bonnie twice last year...and killed Golden." Chica remembered.

"Does he have any experience in kung fu or martial arts?" Chi Chi asked.

"Nope, he learned everything he knows from instincts and his sister Mangle who actually trained in kung fu and martial arts. They fight constantly, sometimes for fun and sometimes for a serious reason." Bon Bon said.

After hearing that Chi Chi started wondering if Mangle was a worthy opponent...and knowing she was Foxy's sister, mabye she couldn't be trusted either.

"Where are Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy now?" Chica asked.

"I think they went downstairs to do some sparring practice." Bon Bon said.

"Boys." Chica rolled her eyes.

And the girls agreed. Meanwhile in the basement, Freddy observed as Foxy and Bonnie were wrestling, neither one gaining an advantage. Freddy always thought it was amusing though sometimes wish they didn't rough each other up too much.

"OW! BONNIE LET GO OF MY EAR!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LET GO OF MY LEG!"

"He-he, they're like little children sometimes." Freddy shook his head laughing.

Suddenly he gets a text message from someone he didn't expect...Mangle. She was asking if she could talk to him for a bit at her house, which Freddy agreed since he really had nothing else to do. While the gang still caused trouble around town, it was mainly at night so they had time to do other stuff during the day.

"Hmm, I wonder what she wants." Freddy said rubbing his chin.

Freddy had also had some secret feelings about Mangle for awhile now. At first he denied since they didn't have much in common, but there was something about her that just made him feel warm inside. Mabye it was her personality, how she helped Foxy grow up and become who he was. Freddy never thought he would meet someone that would accept his criminal life. Mabye it was because he needed to find someone that was a criminal like him.

"Mabye...mabye she is the one..." Freddy thought.

Freddy finally snapped out of his thoughts when Foxy and Bonnie rolled by him still tussling.

"Hey Foxy, your sister wants to see me. I'll be back." Freddy said.

"Why would your sister want to see Freddy?" Bonnie asked as they took a break.

"Love Bonnie...love. Something ye need to confess to Chi Chi already, don't blow yer chances, Freddy isnt. I still wonder how long it will take for Chi Chi to trust me."

"I'm pretty it'll happen the same way we met. I tested you and...loss. So I'm sure she's gonna want to fight you. Especially since you unintentionally owe her for losing money." Bonnie said.

"Ah shit...why me?" Foxy face-palmed.

"Hello boys..." They heard a familiar voice.

They turned to see Chi Chi coming downstairs cracking her knuckles making the boys gulp. Bonnie thought he would never have so much fear. He was the tough and self-proclaimed grumpy one of the group. He wasn't supposed to be scared easily...unless he was losing his touch. But lucky for him Chi Chi wasn't concerned with him.

"Uh, ahoy Chi Chi...look about earlier-"

"That's exactly what I want to talk about...you still owe me even if you didn't know. And while I won't get the money, at least I'll get the chance to fight you." Chi Chi said.

"Whoa lass, I don't feel comfortable with this. Are ye sure?" Foxy asked.

"How's this for an answer?"

Chi Chi raced up and kicked Foxy hard into a wall making Bonnie jump. She turned to the bunny who backed off not wanting any part of this, but still blushed. Foxy got off the wall and rubbed his back and he grinned evilly at Chi Chi.

"So ye really want to tussle with this ol' pirate, then Foxy will agree." Foxy growled.

"Alright then, if you can last 10 minutes without getting knocked out or pinned, then mabye I can trust you to be a worthy ally." Chi Chi said.

"Just know I have nothing against ye." Foxy said.

The two nod before charging at each other and collided with fists and feet swinging at each other. Foxy had to admit Chi Chi was quick as he had trouble dodging all of her moves. She didn't even seem to be running out of breath as she kept trying to punch Foxy in the face. Foxy went for a punch to the chest making contact and kicked her back. Chi Chi lunged and spin-kicked Foxy backwards and double-punched him in the face. Bonnie actually felt sorry for Foxy because he had to go through this as well once.

Foxy swung his hook at her chest which she jumped back from and as he swung his fist, she grabbed the fist, pulled him towards her and decked him hard between the eye and eye-patch making the fox stagger back. Foxy knew Chi Chi had every right to be mad, but seriously...a little too much mabye. Before he could even regain complete sight, Chi Chi grabs his head and yanks it down to knee him in the chin before headlocking the fox and flipping him on the ground. Foxy was able to see Chi Chi about to pounce on him so he rolled out of the way of the incoming fist. She ends up punching the ground hurting her hand, Foxy got the chance to tackle her and they wrestled on the ground.

Foxy honestly didn't want to injure her face but he also wanted to prove just how tough he was. And so he punched her in the mouth and Chi Chi retaliates by headbutting him and rolling them over so she was on top. While Foxy shoves her face away, she gives him 3 more punches to the face before preparing the K.O. blow.

"Goodnight Foxy!" Chi Chi sneered.

"WAIT!" Bonnie yelled.

"What is it bunny?" Chi Chi said.

"It's been 10 minutes...he did it." Bonnie said.

"Hah, I did!" Foxy cheered.

But then Chi Chi knocks him out anyway...he comes to a few minutes later with her slapping his cheek lightly. He groans and rubs his head.

"What happened?" Foxy asked sitting up.

"I won...but you survived 10 minutes." Chi Chi said helping him up.

"So...we're cool?"

"Yeah...I guess." Chi Chi said walking off.

Bonnie came over and the boys high-foured.

"You did great, too bad ya lost." Bonnie said.

"Eh, we can't always win." Foxy shrugged.

"Tell that to my boxing matches." Bonnie laughed.

**4:00 PM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Freddy and Mangle sat on the couch and seemed to be almost at a loss for words. They both had just finished explaining how they had feelings for each other but they never expected it. Not that it was wrong, but that they didn't know they could be so compatible.

"I always thought you were in love with Bonnie." Freddy said.

"I had thought about it...but you seem to be much more mature and...you really helped my brother out...and you're a great person. But not only that stuff, you can always keep a level-head unlike me. I got a few things to learn, mabye you could help me." Mangle said.

Freddy smiled...not many people have complimented him like that. He smiled and rubbed her head.

"I'll be happy to help you in anyway I can."

Freddy then pressed his lips against Mangle's and she went wide-eyed. When he pulled back, she blushed really hard.

"Thank you." Mangle said.

Freddy nodded and before getting up.

"Well, I should head on back. Knowing them and the fact that they're all in my house, I need to make sure everything is in order." Freddy said straightening his bowtie.

"Of course, I'll see later." Mangle smiled and waved.

"Goodbye Mangle." Freddy tipped his hat.

"I love you..." Mangle finally let out.

Freddy paused surprised, he turned to her blushing as well and smiled.

"I...love you too." Freddy said before leaving.

Mangle sighed happily and thought she made the right decision. Foxy and Bon Bon arrived already knowing what had happened.

"We knew it, now Bonnie needs to confess to Chi Chi." Bon Bon said.

"Congrats Mangle, you finally found someone." Foxy laughed.

Mangle only smirked and flipped him off while Foxy continued to laugh and Bon Bon hugged her.

**11:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Later that night, Chi Chi had rented an apartment near the neighborhood and stayed there while it was just Chica, Freddy and Bonnie in the house like usual. Bonnie had gotten a headache and decided to turn in. He started to have weird dreams...like someone was calling out to him. He kept seeing images of someone familiar...their arms reaching for him...the bunny figure, the light purple fur...the robotic parts.

_"Bonnie...it's me...it's me...it's me...IT'S ME!" Came the voice of his and Bon Bon's mother._

"Mom?" Bonnie said in his sleep.

_**"IT'S ME!"**_

Suddenly Bonnie shot up out of his sleep screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM! MOM! MOM!"

Freddy and Chica heard the screaming and bolted to his room to see Bonnie with his legs against his chest and arms wrapping around them. He was also rocking back and fourth and sucking his thumb. His friends were really worried.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Chica asked.

Bonnie whimpered and Chica rubbed his head which seemed to soothe him and his ears lower down backwards.

"He may have had a nightmare, Chica you go on to bed. I'll stay with him." Freddy assured.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Chica said.

"I will." Freddy nodded.

So for the rest of the night, Freddy stayed with Bonnie who started to cry on his shoulder.

"I saw my mom Freddy...I saw my mom..." Bonnie manage to let out through sniffles and hiccups.

Freddy hugged him tightly and rocked him back and forth. He wondered why he did see her...guess he would find out soon...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-oh...poor Bonnie. But luckily good ol' Freddy is there to comfort him. COMING UP, Bonnie explains his nightmare to the others while Foxy goes to Nette for more info on Fredrick. Chi Chi also decides to join the gang on some trouble just to see how they operate. Will Chica be able to show her cousin a fun time? Will more info on Fredrick be revealed? And will Bonnie get better? STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	4. Nightmares

Chapter 4: Nightmares

**8:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

Freddy had stayed with Bonnie all night and he had called Bon Bon who rushed over that morning to comfort him. Currently Freddy stood by while the bunnies hugged. Bonnie hadn't freaked out anymore all night but that morning he was still whimpering a bit. Bon Bon never thought she would see her brother in such a condition, even she never had a nightmare. Chica came into the room seeing the bunnies and spoke to Freddy.

"How's he doing?" Chica asked.

"Better than last night, that was very strange. He told me he saw his mother." Freddy explained.

"You think there might be a good reason?"

"The only way to find out is to talk to him. Whenever he wants to...mabye we should give them some privacy."

"Yeah let's go."

When Freddy and Chica left, Bon Bon tapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Bon Bon asked.

"No...I saw her...I actually saw her. But she didn't look right." Bonnie said as tears continued down his face.

"What did she look like?" Bon Bon asked.

"Like she was fused with a robot. She kept trying to come near me...but I couldn't stand to see her in such a state. Not our mom." Bonnie said.

"Did you see dad?"

"No...not at all."

"Hmm, what could've caused this? Mabye going to the cemetery was a bad idea."

"No, I'm glad we went. We needed to pay our respects...it's just that...mabye it's supposed to be a sign. Like we're supposed to see them again."

"I don't know Bonnie, but whatever it is, I just don't want you to be in fear, that's not you. Look if it happens again, then we'll know it's a major problem. I don't want you to suffer, I love you Bonnie." Bon Bon hugged him.

"I love you too Bon Bon." Bonnie hugged back.

"Look, mabye you and the others should go do some gang-related stuff, mabye that will cheer you up." Bon Bon suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. It's been while since I picked a fight with someone on the streets." Bonnie said.

Bon Bon smiled when her brother's evil grin finally returned. She rubbed his head making him giggle.

"Who's my big and tough brother?" Bon Bon laughed making Bonnie blush.

"He-he me..." Bonnie giggled in a goofy manner.

Then he playfully headlocked his sister who bursts out laughing as he gives her a noogie."

"Who's my sweet and fun sister?"

"Me, ha-ha stop that!"

The two laughed loudly while Freddy and Chica listened from outside the door. They were happy for him, glad to hear him back to normal...for now.

**11:00 AM...Nette's house...**

Foxy and Mangle decided to visit Nette to see if he knew anything about Fredrick. The puppet was busy cleaning his house when he heard the doorbell ring, he honestly hoped it wasn't the bunnies as he didn't feel like getting into a sad mood again. He opened the door to see the foxes.

"Oh hey guys, I was just cleaning my living room. What do you need?" Nette asked.

"Help...and lots of it." Foxy sighed.

"What's wrong now? I didn't think there would be any more problems after we got rid of Golden." Nette said letting them in.

"Well, we need to look up more info on Fredrick. He now owns the automobile factory and Foxy said they that he and Bonnie found several robots working around that place and they even got chased by one." Mangle said.

"Hmm, that is strange. Let's look up the place and see if Fredrick has any criminal records. Doesn't Freddy know anything about this?" Nette asked.

"No...not yet. We think it would break his heart again...and he's been through enough shit." Foxy sighed thinking about Golden.

Nette typed away on his computer and first looked up the past of the factory. Stuff about some workers getting killed in an accident and the place becoming unstable and possessed were constantly talked about. But nothing about robots or Fredrick during those times. Nette was blessed to be given the intelligence and ability to hack into anything he wanted. So after hacking into police databases, he looked for Fredrick and found that he had gotten in trouble for trespassing onto some properties at night.

"Wow...why would he do that?" Mangle asked.

"Told ye that guy gave me the creeps." Foxy shuttered.

"Also there have recently been reports of bodies going missing from graveyards. At least 20 of them so far, but why are they posting it here?" Nette wondered.

"Hopefully Fredrick has nothing to do with it. I don't think I want to deal with him again." Foxy shook his head.

"Why, you're actually scared of him? Surely you can take him down, unless Freddy stops you." Mangle scoffed.

"I feel like there's more to this guy. He's definitely hiding something, especially after we nearly got attacked. Ugh, it has to happen to us doesn't it? It could've been anyone else on this planet, and fate picks us." Foxy sighed.

"Eh, life isn't fair. Look I'll continue to look into this. Just make sure that if you decide to do anymore investigating, for the love of music boxes everywhere, do not get caught!"

"Sure thing matey." Foxy nodded.

"Knowing you, there will be problems." Mangle teased.

Foxy hit her in the arm, which she returned but Nette broke them up quickly.

"No fighting in my house please." Nette pleaded.

The siblings scoffed at each other and left the house leaving Nette face-palming.

"Some things will never change...not even the slightest." He sighed.

**1:00 PM...Downtown...**

Foxy joined Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on another walk around town looking for trouble. Chi Chi had promised to join them later on while Bonnie hoped it was way later. Freddy was really happy that Bonnie was back to his normal self...at least until it happened again. Foxy had not been told about what happened since Chica thought it didn't need to be brought up right now.

"So...what first?" Freddy asked looking around while smoking his pipe.

"I say we harass some people for money, that always works." Chica suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds good lass." Foxy purred.

"Yeah, I could go for that." Bonnie agreed.

So the next person they came across, Foxy blocked his path while the others stayed behind him.

"Hold on there lad, there's a price to pay if ye wanna get by us." Foxy said.

The man was a little terrified, but tried to be brave and shake his head.

"You're not getting my money, so just back off." The man snarled.

He pulled out a knife and tried to stab Foxy, but the fox was quicker and grabbed the knife away from the man and slammed it down.

"Nice try lad, but it's gonna take more than that to stop ol' Foxy." He growled, eye going black.

The man had not known it was Foxy and was horrified.

"YOU'RE FOXY?"

The man tried to run away but Foxy grabbed him and placed his hook to his neck.

"Indeed I am matey, now if ye don't want to walk the plank, ye had best be handing over all yer money and don't tell anyone it was me." Foxy growled.

The man dug through his pockets and gave him all his money before Foxy told him to start running. The man staggered back when the other three advanced on him. Finally the man took off running leaving the others laughing.

"Oh man that was awesome!" Bonnie said.

"Nice work son." Freddy said.

"You were amazing honey." Chica said kissing him.

The two desperately wanted to get into a long make-out session but with Freddy and Bonnie there they decided to save it for later...it wasn't the only thing they wanted to do.

"Come on, let's go see if anybody has tried to take our main hangout spot." Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"Good idea." Freddy agreed.

When they got to the pizzeria, they saw to their shock Mike who was being cornered by two thugs who he accidentally ran into when he wasn't paying attention. Bonnie recognized one of the men as the same person who threatened Bon Bon a year ago. His rage built up as he stormed over to the men with the others right behind.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you guys." Mike said.

"Should've watched where you were going kid." One of the thugs said.

Suddenly one felt a tap on their shoulder. They both turned to see Bonnie towering over them, he glared at the man from last year.

"Remember me punk?" Bonnie growled.

Before the man could respond, Bonnie tackled the man down and started to brutally beat him while Chica advanced on the other one who backed away. But before Chica could touch him, they were all surprised to see Chi Chi come from behind the man and grab him into a headlock. She dragged him down and delivered a knockout blow. Bonnie knocked out the other man and blushed when he saw Chi Chi.

"Chi Chi, where did you come from?" Chica asked.

"I was using the bathroom when I heard some scuffling out here, thought I'd join in when I saw you guys. Sorry I'm late though." Chi Chi said.

"Ah it's okay, we were looking for other stuff to do." Chica said.

"Ye alright Mikey?" Foxy asked patting his back.

"Yeah thanks, I was worried about having to go to the hospital or something." Mike said.

"Well you're safe now, just pay attention more next time alright?" Freddy said.

"You got it...and thanks for jumping me awake again...I got to my destination on time." Mike said walking away.

"We so got to do that again soon." Bonnie grinned.

"Hell yeah, so Chi Chi is there anything you want to do that's fun around here?" Chica asked.

Chi Chi smirked gaining her devious side. While she was a spy and worked to protect others, he secretly did a few dangerous things just for the thrill of it. And so, the gang decided to start spray-painting the sides of businesses, jumped across rooftops and even flipped over a few cars. After doing enough damage to the town they decided to head to the arcade. Freddy, Chica and Foxy noticed how close Bonnie and Chi Chi were becoming as they even competed for the high score on one of the games.

"Aw, that's so adorable." Chica said.

"I knew it all along." Foxy nodded.

Freddy thought this would be a good time to confess to Foxy about his love for Mangle.

"Hey Foxy, you don't mind me and Mangle being together do ya?" Freddy asked.

"Not at all lad, do what ye want." Foxy accepted.

"Thanks Foxy!" Freddy grabbed Foxy into a tight hug.

"Whoa there matey, not in front of everyone." Foxy gasped.

Chi Chi had to admit that her cousin Chica sure knew how to have fun and she was enjoying herself. They even took a selfie together, and Bonnie joined in on one. Chi Chi had grown to like Foxy now and forgot about the money.

**7:00 PM...Chi Chi's apartment...**

Chi Chi invited them all to her apartment that was pretty big and roomy on the inside. The others took a look around with curiosity taking them over. Of course Chi Chi had to slap Bonnie in the back of the head for trying to enter her room. The one thing that surprised them all was that there was nothing in the living room.

"Say Chi Chi where is the living room furniture?" Chica asked.

"That's what I want to show you." Chi Chi smirked.

She pulled out a little blue chip from her miniskirt and threw it on the ground. Suddenly it let out a large blue light and her entire apartment turned into a large empty and blue room. The others gasped when they could see nothing else.

"Whoa, what is all this?" Bonnie asked.

"We're in a simulator, I built it myself so you all can be taken to a simulated version of any place you desire to be and do what you want." Chi Chi said.

"Wow, how long did it take you to make this?" Chica asked.

"A few months, and it was worth it." Chi Chi said.

"Nice, so who's up first? These things can only be two at a time."

"How about me and you go cousin?" Chica offered.

"Alright then...how about we battle against some...evil versions of us?" Chi Chi offered.

"Ooh interesting, let's do it." Chica said.

The setting changed to look like the inside of a warehouse. Suddenly Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy flicker out of existence shocking Chica.

"AAHH! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Chica gasped.

"Don't worry it's part of the game, we're supposed to save them...look over there." Chi Chi pointed ahead.

Chica saw on the back wall where the boys materialize into view and find themselves gagged and chained to the wall, much to their horror. Then evil versions of Chica and Chi Chi rise up from the ground getting in fighting stances. They were red clones and had psychotic grins on their faces.

"So what happens if we lose."

"Let me explain, we have three lives. If we get too hurt, we will lose a life. Once we lose all three, we simply go back to reality."

"Wait we can get hurt?"

"Yeah, but we'll be healed as soon as we go back to reality. You ready?"

"Ready!"

The two charged at their counterparts and the fight was on. Chi Chi and her evil version duked it out while Chica kept dodging blows from her own evil version. They were very aggressive and not tiring out. Chica managed to get in a few punches to evil Chica but the evil version was winning. Foxy, though muffled, yelled out that she could do it. But Chica received another blow to the face knocking her down, then she flickered out...and materialized a few seconds later.

"Wow...that felt weird." Chica said rubbing her head.

Chi Chi was pummeling her evil Chi Chi so badly it looked like it wanted to give up. Bonnie and Foxy thought the whole battle was pretty hot...Freddy of course rolled his eyes at the two. Chica remembered how her cousin had taught her how to fight and tried to remember the moves. Eventually both cousins were dominating the evil versions who were weakening. The battle had gone on for nearly 20 minutes when they finally managed to defeat the evil versions and the boys were freed.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Foxy yelled.

"Nice work girls." Freddy said.

"So cool!" Bonnie said.

The simulation ended and they all materialized back in the living room. Chi Chi picked up the chip and saw it needed to charge.

"Looks like we have to wait a bit." Chi Chi sighed.

"Aw, where we going to go next?" Chica asked.

"I thought about going to some crazy lab or something that had like big robots that looked like us." Chi Chi suggested.

Little did she know...saying that would be a big mistake. Bonnie look horrified and then grabs his head staggering back as something races through his head.

_"It's me...It's me...IT'S ME!"_ His mother called out again.

"No...it can't be you! Stop it! STOP IT! IT'S NOT YOU! IT CAN'T BE YOU!" Bonnie screamed.

The others looked worried...but Foxy and Chi Chi were confused. Freddy and Chica realized he was freaking out again.

"Bonnie ye okay lad?" Foxy asked.

"NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bonnie shrieked.

He bolted right out of the apartment and disappeared down the street still screaming.

"BONNIE WAIT!" Foxy yelled.

"Did I say something wrong?" Chi Chi asked.

"It's not your fault, this happened last night. He had a strange nightmare that he only told Bon Bon about." Freddy said.

"What happened? I deserve to know." Foxy said.

"Look we can explain later, we need to find Bonnie now!" Chica said.

"Okay, me and Chi Chi will search the neighborhoods and ye and Freddy search downtown." Foxy said.

"Got it!" Chica nodded.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Chi Chi got worried.

"Chi Chi it's okay. You did nothing wrong, let's just find him." Chica assured.

And so the gang split to search for Bonnie...where did he go?

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh shit just got real. And it's gonna get even more interesting next time. COMING UP, the gang continues to search for Bonnie while a fight breaks out between Chi Chi and Mangle. And Bonnie struggles to get the hallucinations under control. Will the gang find Bonnie before he hurts himself? Will Bon Bon be able to break up the fox and chicken scuffle? And will Chi Chi finally get a moment alone with Bonnie? STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	5. Psychotic Bonding

**_One thing I forgot to mention last chapter was that since Toy Chica took off her beak in chapter 3, she will remain beak-less and have her black eyes with white pupils for the whole story. Oh and to LanaDelRayFan890, yes the Wattpad account with Lyric from Sonic Boom is my account...I just never did anything with it._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Psychotic Bonding<p>

**8:00 PM...Downtown...**

Freddy and Chica searched through downtown but couldn't find him anywhere. Not many people were out right now so asking wouldn't be that useful. And they couldn't hear anything so either Bonnie wasn't downtown or he had stop freaking out and decided to hide.

"Oh Freddy, where could he be?" Chica worried.

"I don't know but we won't stop until we find him." Freddy promised.

"I hope he's okay. This can't keep happening." Chica said.

"You're right, but what can we possibly do?" Freddy wondered.

Chica sighed, usually she was able to come with great ideas, but with something as crazy as this, she was at a lost for words. They continued to search through town, in many alleys, the pizzeria, they even asked Mike, Jeremey, Frank and Thunder, but none of them knew where he went. Finally they came across BB who was walking with his parents.

"BB!" Chica called out.

BB turned to his friends and waved, his parents greeted them.

"Hey guys, you look sad." BB frowned.

"Bonnie is missing, have you guys seen him?" Freddy asked.

"I think we saw him going up the hill over there, probably back to your house." The dad shrugged.

"He looked terrified." The mom said.

"Will he be okay?" BB asked.

"I hope so, he's been having these crazy nightmares and visions. We need to stop him before he hurts himself." Chica said.

"Alright well, good luck!" The dad said.

"Nice seeing you guys again." BB said.

"You too sweetie!" Chica said.

And so Freddy and Chica decided to back to their house to see if Bonnie was in his room. They knew it was only a matter of time before Bonnie could get in trouble. However, the bunny had other plans than going back to his house...

**8:20 PM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Foxy and Chi Chi had seen what looked like a purple bunny racing towards Foxy's house. Chi Chi had a hard time keeping up with Foxy who had to stop a few times so she could catch her breath.

"Come on Chi Chi, we can't let him get away." Foxy whined.

"I'm not as fast as you." Chi Chi growled.

Foxy rolled his eyes as Chi Chi finally caught up with him and they continued to the house. Bonnie raced straight towards Foxy's house and seeing the door was unlocked, he rammed open the door and fell on the floor screaming and crying. This immediately caught the attention of Mangle and Bon Bon as they bolted to the living room to see Bonnie freaking out. Bon Bon was the most horrified.

"BONNIE WHAT HAPPENED?" Bon Bon kneeled down to comfort him.

"Make it stop Bon Bon! MAKE IT STOP!" Bonnie screamed.

Mangle was concerned and decided it would be best for Bon Bon to take care of him, the look on his face sent shivers down her body.

"Go take him upstairs, I'll find out what happened." Mangle said.

"Okay, come on brother." Bon Bon helped her panicked brother upstairs.

Mangle was just about to leave when Foxy and Chi Chi barged in. Foxy had told Mangle the previous night about Chi Chi and how she can take off her beak. But Mangle became a little skeptical and starting thinking Chi Chi would try to take Foxy away from Chica.

"Mangle! Bonnie's missing have ye seen him?" Foxy asked.

"Yeah, Bon Bon took him upstairs. But you mind telling me what the hell happened?" Mangle snarled.

She glared at Chi Chi looking at her up and down while Chi Chi returned it back feeling the negative vibe. Chi Chi now knew who Mangle was figured some trouble may start between them, and if so, she would be ready. Foxy sensed the tension rising and spoke up.

"Look we were over at Chi Chi's apartment testing out this cool simulation program, and afterwards Chi Chi mentioned doing a simulation of fighting robot versions of ourselves and then he flipped out and ran off. We don't know how that could've made him flip out though." Foxy scratched his head.

"Unless..." Chi Chi remembered the facts Foxy and Bonnie gave her yesterday.

"You mean it may have something to do with that robot we were chased by?" Foxy asked.

"Possibly."

"Ugh, see this is why you don't go off on anything Bonnie has planned. It just leads you to more trouble than you can handle." Mangle sneered at Foxy.

And that's when shit got started...

"Hey! Don't blame them for what happened. How were they supposed to know!" Chi Chi cut in.

"Was I talking to you chicken?" Mangle snarled at her.

"Oh get out of my way fox, I'm going to go check on Bonnie." Chi Chi moved forward.

Mangle suddenly shoved Chi Chi back and growled.

"You're not going anywhere, you've done enough damage already." Mangle said.

"DON'T SHOVE ME!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

Foxy gasped and wanted to break it up, but the girls gave him a death glare when he tried.

"I'M WARNING YOU FOX! I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU DON'T!"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO IN MY OWN HOUSE!"

"I BET YOU JUST WANT BONNIE ALL TO YOURSELF!"

Foxy realized he never told Chi Chi that Mangle was with Freddy.

"NO I DON'T! I BET YOU'RE TRYING TO STEAL FOXY AWAY FROM CHICA!"

Foxy gasped at this, there was no way that could be true either.

"WHAT? NO I'M NOT! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT YOU BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

"DID I STUDDER?"

Both had a look of pure rage on their faces and Mangle's eye went black. Foxy made a last minute decision to try and separate them but Chi Chi batted him away with an arm making Mangle gasp.

"THAT DOES IT!" Mangle snarled.

Mangle lunged punching Chi Chi in her beak-less face and the fist-fight was on. Foxy jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit and couldn't figure out what to do. They clearly wanted to fight so he decided to go get some help from the bunnies. Upstairs, Bon Bon and a calmed down Bonnie heard the commotion and Foxy came inside Bon Bon's room.

"Foxy what's happening?" Bon Bon asked.

"Mangle and Chi Chi are fighting. Mangle thinks it's Chi Chi's fault that Bonnie freaked out and thinks she's trying to take me away from Chica. And Chi Chi thinks Mangle wants to take Bonnie from her. We have to stop them. Bonnie are ye okay?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie only nodded and was surprised at what he said. Chi Chi has taken interest in him...she liked him? Was this really true? Bon Bon had decided to find this out herself.

"Can ye two explain to me exactly what the panic was about?" Foxy asked.

"Okay we'll tell you." Bon Bon sighed.

Mangle and Chi Chi had no mercy as they pummeled each other in the living room which was damaged. Two walls were cracked, the furniture turned over and a lamp was broken. The girls were currently on the ground wrestling and had already given each other some bruises, claw marks, and of course messed up fur and feathers, though Mangle ended up with a black eye. Eventually Mangle pinned Chi Chi and punched her several times in the face. Bon Bon comes racing down the stairs and halted Mangle from delivering the knockout blow by grabbing her arm.

"Let go Bon Bon, I got this." Mangle said.

"NO! STOP IT!" Bon Bon growled as her eyes went black.

Mangle remembered that look from a year ago when Bon Bon sucker-punched that thug during the van chase. She stopped and got up while Foxy and Mangle watched from the top of the stairs. Bon Bon was still pissed off.

"That's enough out of both of you, foxy told us everything! And Bonnie only panicked because he had a nightmare and saw visions of our parents." Bon Bon said.

First she turned to Mangle who flinched a little.

"Mangle, Chi Chi is not interested in Foxy...she told me she has a crush on Bonnie." Bon Bon revealed.

Mangle looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head. Chi Chi smirked but Bon Bon turned to her.

"And Chi Chi, Mangle and Bonnie have nothing going on at all. Mangle is Freddy's girlfriend." She said.

Chi Chi gasped and even she was embarrassed as well, but Mangle didn't smirk.

"So, you really like Bonnie?" Mangle asked.

Chi Chi sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Yes okay? I admit it...I have feelings for him." Chi Chi gave in.

The whole house went silent for a moment...and then Mangle spoke up.

"Chi Chi...I'm sorry for the misunderstanding...I hope you can forgive me." Mangle sighed.

Chi Chi felt very bad about this as well and spoke to her.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry as well for everything. Can we call it even?" Chi Chi extended a hand.

Mangle smiled and reached her gloved hand to shake Chi Chi's.

"Sure Chi Chi, it's all good now. Though I got to admit, you fight pretty well." Mangle admitted.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. In fact, you would've made a good spy." Chi Chi said.

Suddenly Bonnie made himself known by clearing his throat. They all turned to him and Chi Chi blushed.

"You have feelings for me?" Bonnie asked slowly walking down the stairs.

Chi Chi looked down in embarrassment as Bonnie came up to her. Before Chi Chi could try to respond, Bonnie bravely pressed his lips against hers. Mangle, Bon Bon and Foxy gasped since they never expected it to happen so fast. Freddy and Chica finally arrive after no success at their house and say nothing to Bonnie and Chi Chi's moment, but they smiled. When the two separated, they just looked into each other's eyes and acted as if no one else was around.

"You actually like me back? Even after everything I did?" Chi Chi gasped.

"Yes, I want you in my life now." Bonnie said.

"Oh Bonnie."

Chi Chi hugged him and everybody could barely hold back their tears of joy.

**10:00 PM...Same location...**

Much later after everyone helped to fix the living room, everyone went their owns ways. Bonnie and Chi Chi went out together for the night, Freddy went home to relax, and Chica stayed awhile with Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon. Foxy and Chica had to end their make-out session when Foxy got a call from Nette.

"Ahoy Nette, what's the latest?" Foxy asked.

"Reports of another dead body being stolen from the graveyard, some report seeing some large brown animal leaving the scene quickly with a bag." Nette said rather concerned.

Foxy's ears drooped in disappointment, he didn't know what to do for this situation. But then he remembered Bonnie's panic attacks and what Bon Bon had explained to him about their parents.

"Hey Nette pull up any missing bodies from the cemetery in my old town." Foxy said.

Nette typed away on his computer, making sure he looked at the names of all the deceased people and which spots they were buried in. He found 2 spots with bodies missing and when he looked at the names...the blush on his face paled and his sharp claws shook.

"Uh Foxy...we got a problem." Nette said as his voice trembled.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not completely sure, but two bodies are missing and they could probably be Bonnie and Bon Bon's parents...apparently they've been missing for 5 years. I really need to look more into this before we can make a complete confirmation though." Nette told the horrible news.

Foxy nearly dropped his phone and Chica was surprised by this action.

"What's wrong Foxy?" Chica asked.

"Bonnie and Bon Bon's parents' bodies could be missing." Foxy told her.

"You don't think..."

"It's possible...but...we have no evidence that Fredrick is responsible, haven't heard from him in awhile."

Nette tried to zoom on on the picture captured of the possible culprit, but it was too blurry and no high amount of resolution could help. Nette slammed a fist tightly on the desk in anger. He couldn't give up, he never did. But there was nothing else he could work with. Mabye something would come up tomorrow.

"That's all I have Foxy, hopefully I'll come up with something else tomorrow. I don't think it would be wise to tell the bunnies just yet." Nette sighed.

"Thanks for the info Nette. Until we find out more, we can't tell Freddy either." Foxy said.

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow." Nette hung up.

Foxy turned to Chica with worry spread across his face.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell them?" Chica asked.

"I think Freddy will be pissed if we accuse his cousin of doing all this, especially if we don't have enough to prove it. I'd hate to be on his bad side. As for the bunnies, it would also be best to know more before we tell them." Foxy said.

The two realized that this was big, not only were dealing with secret plans that Fredrick had, but they also had bodies disappearing and Bonnie's visions. What was happening?

**10:30 PM...Park...**

Bonnie and Chi Chi were sitting on a bench at the local park and were currently making-out. They were glad to be all alone and somewhere peaceful. When they separated they sighed happily.

"Hey Bonnie, so what exactly did you see in those dreams?" Chi Chi asked.

"Well, my mother of course. For some reason I couldn't see my father. She called out for me saying It's Me constantly, like letting me know she was the one haunting me. She looked like she was fused with some kind of robot. I just don't know what is going on. I never had them until after me and Foxy visited that factory." Bonnie said.

"Well I have a theory that Fredrick may be connected to the missing bodies. And if you guys saw robots at the factory...then mabye he's using the bodies." Chi Chi figured.

"We'll find out soon but if it's true, then Freddy will be devastated. But he'll have to learn to deal with it." Bonnie said.

"What exactly does my cousin have to deal with?" Came a voice.

Bonnie and Chi Chi saw Fredrick coming down their path and Bonnie growled.

"FREDRICK! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING IN THAT FACTORY!" Bonnie stormed up to him.

"Oh mabye I am. But it's nothing you need to worry about." Fredrick sneered.

"All these bodies going missing, and you never showing the public what you're doing in there, that would make anyone suspicious. If you are the one stealing these bodies and I find out you've messed with me and my sister's parents...I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF! I WON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW FREDDY FEELS, HE'LL KNOW THE TRUTH! I'M NOT HAVING THESE VISIONS FOR NO REASON!" Bonnie growled.

"I assure you I'm not doing anything wrong. So back off you purple brat!" Fredrick snapped back.

The two stared each other down before Bonnie shook his head and backed off. Fredrick scoffed and walked away, hiding his large grin. Chi Chi tried to calm Bonnie down.

"You gonna be okay?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry about that." Bonnie said sadly.

"It's okay, we'll look in to this for sure. He's definitely hiding something and we will find out. Hey look it's getting late, we'll hang out some more tomorrow if you want. I'm gonna be here for awhile."

"I'm glad then. We could really use your help." Bonnie smiled.

The two shared another long passionate kiss before they decided to separate and go home. Bonnie needed to have a word with Freddy tomorrow...which would soon turn into something bigger.

**11:00 PM...Factory...**

Fredrick arrived back at the factory muttering something under his breath. He walked inside, down the hallway and toward the lab. Inside, several of the robots were still working, including the one that chased Bonnie and Foxy. It was indeed in the shape of a bunny and dark blue. It was completely metal and had dark red glowing eyes and sharp claws. A grill was on the face to resemble a mouth and it glowed when it talked.

"Follow me." Fredrick demanded the bot.

The robot complied and followed Fredrick to a control panel located in the back away from the machines.

"I may need this suit soon. Not right now...it is almost finished?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes sir...should be done in a few days." The robot nodded.

"Excellent...make sure of it." Fredrick sneered.

Fredrick then remembered something and looked back at the robot.

"Do you remember anyone by the name of Bonnie or Bon Bon?"

The robot scanned it's memory banks but came up empty.

"Negative sir...why?" The robot asked.

"Just asking...they doesn't need to know you were once their father." Fredrick whispered that last part.

"Would you like to take a look at the suit now sir?" The robot asked.

"Yes."

The robot pressed a few buttons on the panel and a part of the wall opened up on front of them to reveal half of a lifeless body...but not just any body...it was...Golden's body...now covered in gold-painted metal, had one eye, sharp claws and spikes on the foot. Fredrick planned to fuse himself into this fur-turned-metal body for his own personal gain...soon...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh shit Fredrick...you've gone too far this time. Freddy will not like this at all. COMING UP, a huge storm rocks the city causing a lot of damage, Freddy is payed a visit by Golden in his dreams...and Freddy finally gets a tour of the factory himself. Will he find out any of the secrets? What info is Golden trying to give Freddy? And worse...what will happen when tension within the Fazbear gang reaches a breaking point? STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	6. Furry Storms

_**NOTE: Golden Freddy will return only as a vision!**_

Chapter 6: Furry Storms

**1:00 AM...Around the city...**

What many people thought would be a peaceful night, ended up being one of the most disastrous nights of the month. Many were awoken to the sound of lightning and thunder flashing everywhere. Heavy rain started to pour all over the city a several others nearbye along with strong gusts of wind. People still walking around town had to quickly take shelter inside business or quickly get to their cars. Buildings began to shake and lampposts started rattling...some thought a tornado was approaching. The wind began to blow so hard that debris started to fly around and trash cans on the streets of downtown fell over spilling all the trash out. Even worse, lightning had started to strike the antennas of buildings and hit trees. Several around the park fell over damaging the sidewalks and the playground.

**1:15 AM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Over at Foxy's house, he could barely get any sleep as he looked out the window to watch the heavy rain pour. He had to admit it looked a little dangerous to be outside at all. Chica had decided to stay over that night and awoke seeing her husband looking distressed. She had her cupcake plushy clutched to her chest.

"Honey are you alright?" Chica asked concerned.

"I be fine babe, just looking at this storm...it looks pretty hectic." Foxy said.

Chica observed herself and gasped, a tree nearbye look liked it was about to tumble over.

"This isn't safe, that tree could kill someone." Chica feared.

"Aye, but what can we do? I'm sure Mangle is fine...but what about Bon Bon?" Foxy wondered.

"We should check on them." Chica said.

"Alright, I'll check on Mangle anyway and you check on Bon Bon." Foxy said.

Chica hopped out of bed to check on Bon Bon. She noticed a very large lump on the bed under the covers and figured Bon Bon was frightened. She never did like weather like this, and got it many times back in the old neighborhood. Chica walked over and whispered.

"Hey Bon Bon, you alright?"

"Yeah, but the storm scares me, especially the lightning." Bon Bon said peeking out of the covers.

"It'll be okay, nothing will happen to you." Chica assured.

"Thanks...hey Chica...you think Bonnie will be okay?' Bon Bon asked.

"I don't know, I've been wondering if he's having any of those visions right now. But Freddy will take care of him." Chica said.

"I don't want to lose my brother to insanity. I mean I know he's not insane, but something needs to be done to stop them." Bon Bon said.

"I hope something is done soon. He-he, has he ever been afraid of a storm like this?"

"Oh yeah ha-ha, he used to cower a lot when we were younger. I was usually the one to comfort him."

The two laughed thinking about Bonnie cowering, meanwhile Foxy had noticed Mangle sitting on her bed thinking. She was facing her window away from the door.

"Ahoy Mangle, didn't think ye were up. But then again the storm woke the rest of us up." Foxy said.

"Oh the storm didn't wake me up...I was just thinking about Freddy." Mangle said.

Foxy walked inside and sat beside her on the bed.

"What about the lad?"

"I felt so hesitant to admit my feelings for the bear...yet he felt the same way and expressed it rather quickly. It was like he wanted to admit it for a long time." Mangle said.

"Well he never told me that he liked ye, which is why I thought ye were into Bonnie...but he's got Chi Chi." Foxy smiled.

"True...and I'm happy for him. Are you...truly happy for me?" Mangle asked.

Foxy let out a pirate laugh and patted his sister's back.

"Of course I am lass, why wouldn't I be?" Foxy asked.

"Oh it's just well...I'm surprised anybody was interested in me. Never thought I'd be attractive." Mangle sighed.

Foxy's ears drooped at the same time Mangle's did. Mangle thought for years she would never a good man for her. There were some people that liked her, but they weren't her type. Off all animals too she ended up with a bear...then again...Foxy was with Chica, and Bonnie was with Chi Chi. So honestly it wasn't that unusual that she was with a bear. Foxy was surprised she never meant the man of her dreams years ago.

"Mangle, many men in the world should've been attracted to ye. And now ye found one." Foxy said.

"Thanks for supporting me Foxy." Mangle smiled at him.

She then kissed him on the cheek making Foxy blush a bit.

"Oh come here ye!" Foxy giggled.

He grabbed Mangle into a sibling hug which last for a few minutes.

CRASH! THOOM! CRACK!"

"What was that?" Mangle jumped.

All four of them gathered downstairs looking through one of the windows as lightning struck close to the house and hit 2 trees. One fell on a house nearbye destroying the roof, and the other fell on the road damaging several telephone wires, mailboxes and cars. Alarms went off from the cars but were covered by the sound of more thunder.

"Wow...this is really bad." Chica said.

"I hope the others are okay." Foxy said.

**1:45 AM...Freddy's house...**

Bonnie was still asleep while the storm was going on, he was dreaming about something rather strange...like something a human would have a job of doing.

"No...the doors...alone...the eyes...stop..." Bonnie mumbled in his sleep.

_Bonnie had found himself sitting in a chair, he appeared to be some kind of office. It was mostly empty except for a desk with several papers on it and a running fan. Strangely, Chica's cupcake plushy was sitting on the desk as well staring at Bonnie. To his left and right were two large doors with two buttons that said LIGHT and DOOR. _

_"Where am I?" Bonnie wondered._

_He tried to move and found out he had his arms chained to the ground. But he could reach a monitor that was placed on the desk which also had the buttons on it for the doors. He grabbed and flipped through a bunch of cameras. One for the east hall, west hall, bathrooms, laboratory, main hallway and a strange hallway with slits in the walls about the width of a standard door._

_"The hell? Wait a minute...I must be..."  
><em>

_Bonnie looked up to see a large poster on the wall with a picture of Fredrick giving a sinister grin, a grin Bonnie wanted to rip off. He realized he was trapped in the factory. Suddenly he heard a phone...it rung 3 times before a message came on._

_"Hello? Hello-Hello? Uh well if you're hearing this than chances are you've made a very poor career choice."_

_Bonnie recognized the voice as Fredrick. _

_"Oh fuck you! Like I'd ever work for a scumbag like you." Bonnie growled._

_"I'd watch for all the crazy robots that run around during the night...two of them you may know."_

_"Two of them, what is he talking about?" Bonnie wondered._

_"Well I don't wanna to waste my precious time giving you hints, but I'll least say to close the doors only when necessary, if I find out you waste all the power I'll kill you myself...it's not like you'll survive anyway. Goodbye...BONNIE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_The message cuts off leaving Bonnie angry and confused. He couldn't get free and he aware this was only a nightmare...so he decided to go along with it. He picked on the monitor and checked around...nothing out of place. But when he checked the east hallway again, he spotted something standing in the hallway. It looked like the robot he and Foxy were chased by. He tapped the lights to make sure it wasn't close and it wasn't._

_"That is just creepy." Bonnie shook his head._

_Suddenly he flipped the light on the west hallway and saw someone standing there at the open door. Bonnie could see it looked like someone fused with a robot, and it looked sad instead of angry._

_"I'M SORRY BUT YOU CAN'T GET IN!" Bonnie slammed the button closing the door on it._

_Then he proceeded to do the same to the other door just in case. Sweat poured down his face and threw the monitor on the desk and covered his face with his hands._

_"I don't want to be here anymore. Why is this happening to me?" Bonnie cried._

_"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE...OH BONNIE...YOU'RE NOT GONNA MAKE IT..." Came Fredrick's voice._

_"FUCK YOU!' Bonnie yelled._

_He looks at the monitor again as the two figures start banging on the door hard, the power going down quickly. But then by the time the power reaches 5%...everything stops. Bonnie shuts his eyes tightly...but when he opens them...Fredrick is standing in front of him and the desk is gone. He stares down Bonnie with an evil grin._

_"Hello Bonnie, having a bit of trouble?" _

_Bonnie struggled to break away from the chains but Fredrick only laughed. Suddenly, the two strange people from before were teleported into the room beside Fredrick. Bonnie looked to the fused one...it was still worried and it looked familiar to Bonnie._

_"Who are you?" Bonnie asked the fused creature._

_"Let's just say they're people you know...and you can't stop me from them doing my bidding." Fredrick cut in._

_"WE'LL STOP YOU!" Bonnie yelled._

_Bonnie started to have the visions again and "IT'S ME!" flashed through his mind._

_"NO! MY PARENTS ARE CALLING TO ME...WAIT..." _

_Bonnie finally put two and two together and realized...his mom was the fused one. But was his dad the full robot one?_

_"Mom...is that you?" Bonnie gasped._

_But Fredrick didn't give her a chance to speak._

_"ENOUGH BONNIE! I know you think you can top me...I know you want to HELP THEM...to SAVE THEM...and to SAVE HIM!" Fredrick pointed to the full robot one._

_Then Fredrick leaned into Bonnie's face with his crazy grin and reeled back a fist._

_"You can't..."_

_POW!_

Bonnie is punched straight out of his nightmare and thunder is heard. Bonnie gasps and clutched his chest. He couldn't believe what just happened. But was it truly real? He couldn't tell...but he realized the nightmares and visions were giving him clues. Deciding to leave it alone for the night, he looked out the window to watch the rain.

Meanwhile with Freddy, he was also having trouble sleeping. He rubbed his eyes once and just saw the rain pouring down. However, when he blinked just once, he could see what looked like Golden standing in front of him. Freddy gasped and sat up straight...he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes one more time but Golden was still there. The bear didn't look happy and just stared at Freddy.

"Golden? You're alive?" Freddy asked.

"Hello Freddy...and NO, I'm not alive. I'm a vision." Golden explained walking closer to him.

Freddy got up an instinctively put up his fists. Golden chuckled.

"I'm not here for a fight, however...I'm here to give you some important piece of information." Golden said.

The brothers were just inches apart, Freddy still looked ready to attack if he had to. Golden looked perfectly fine again, even his bowtie and hat were there. But he still had the black eyes with white pupils.

"What's so important that I have to see you again?" Freddy growled.

"I cannot properly rest if my body is being used. Someone is using my body, and I don't know who it is. So now I'm stuck roaming around until my body is no longer in use. You're lucky I can't come back alive or hurt you right now." Golden growled.

Freddy ignored his brother's threat and sighed.

"I don't know why someone would use your body." Freddy shrugged.

Golden looked out the window, ignoring the falling rain and could see a bit of the factory in the distance, the chimneys were smoking a bit.

"The factory is back to use...strange...nothing happened much with my body until it opened. I bet it has something to do with it." Golden assumed.

"I doubt my cousin could do anything wrong." Freddy said.

"Fredrick? He owns it? That guy was always weird, you should check that place out. He knows something and I WANT TO KNOW IT!" Golden growled.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY COUSIN LIKE THAT!" Freddy snarled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?"

Freddy swung at Golden but his arm went straight through and Golden laughed.

"Nice try...look Freddy, I still don't like you...but I can't go anywhere until my body is put to rest. So I'll be here for awhile." Golden smirked.

"Just don't get in my way." Freddy sneered.

"Whatever, but don't trust Fredrick...you'd be a fool to do so. I'm sure the others may agree...stop Fredrick while you can. DO THE RIGHT THING! See you later...brother...hehehe." Golden sneered.

Before Freddy could say anything, Golden disappeared out of sight and Freddy was alone in his room. He was still dumbfounded that he saw Golden again.

"What the hell just happened?" Freddy sat on his bed massaging his temples.

**12:00 PM...Same location...**

By morning the storm had died down but took a heavy toll on the city. Most the business had to shut down because of the damage so barely anyone could go to work. Even the local pizzeria was destroyed due to 2 trees falling on it. Many trees were down blocking roads and had also damaged houses. That afternoon Freddy and Bonnie came out to see no cars would be able to get through.

"Aw, well there goes us using our karts for awhile." Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, I hope the others are okay." Freddy said.

"I'm going to go check up on them. You coming?" Bonnie offered.

"I'll catch up later, I'm gonna walk around the neighborhood to see if people need help, but tell Mangle I said I'll see her later." Freddy said.

"Alright." Bonnie shrugged.

Bonnie figured this wasn't the right time to tell Freddy about his run-in with Fredrick or his nightmare. After he left, Fredrick arrived tipping his hat to Freddy.

"Good afternoon Freddy, my what a storm last night. Are you alright?" Fredrick asked.

"We're fine...could barely get any sleep though." Freddy sighed.

"Me neither, it was a long dreadful night." Fredrick said trying to sound tired.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well, I thought I'd finally give you a tour of the factory if you want."

"Sure...let's go."

Little did they know, Nette was nearbye taking notes. He was originally going to talk to Bonnie about some info he found, but he just missed him. But when he saw Fredrick escorting Freddy away, he decided to follow them. Lucky for him and the magical power of the music box, he gave himself invisibility so he could never get caught. The Marionette followed them towards the factory and was rather surprised. He had never been this close to it. He listened carefully to the bears.

"Wow Fredrick, this place is looking a lot better." Freddy said.

"Indeed dear cousin, but it's still a work in progress." Fredrick said.

As the three entered, Fredrick guided Freddy the long hallway while Nette took note of the open storage room and saw many robotic parts lying around. He pulled out his phone and took pictures before quickly catching up with the bears. When Freddy saw the lab, he was amazed...though confused at the same time. He did see a few robots, pods full of oil, and many machines.

"Uh cousin, where are all the cars?" Freddy asked.

Fredrick stopped and gulped...he had to quickly think of an excuse.

"Uh...well with the fact that I'm still getting everything cleaned, I still got many parts of cars still around here...that's what the robots are for, to help rebuild them and I'll still order more parts. Like I said it's a work in progress." Fredrick lied.

"Oh okay, well I think this place is magnificent." Freddy said.

"Thank you, let me show you how some of this stuff works."

Nette took this chance to take pictures all around the lab and robots. He was getting excited that he was getting all this info at once. But he was also horrified with everything that Fredrick was doing.

"This is insane, all these robots, all these machines...all this oil. I think he made be trying to take over the city...if not the city then the world. This guy is worse than Golden." Nette said.

As he followed the bears around the lab, he noticed Fredrick looked hesitant at using the panel by a wall so he sped Freddy past it. Nette guessed something important was behind there so he hacked into the panel and the wall opened where he came face-to-face with half of Golden's body.

"Sweet mother of music boxes, he has Golden's body here? The fuck?" Nette scratched his head.

After taking several pictures, he caught up with the bears down the narrow hallway with all the doors. He watched carefully as Fredrick typed on the panel, opening all but Bonnie's mother's door. Inside the others were countless old car parts.

"These will be refurbished and look like new. Then I will get a lot more and hire workers." Fredrick explained.

"Wow...you're on your way cousin." Freddy patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, this will be interesting. Come I want to show you my office."

Nette noticed one door was not open, so he hacked this panel as well and saw another disturbing sight. A bunny fused with a robot, she appeared to be offline. Nette noticed it looked like Bonnie...unless...

"No it can't be." Nette gasped.

He slipped around and turned her on and she gasped. Nette went in front of her and motioned for her to calm down and stay quiet.

"SSSSSHHHHHHH!" Nette covered her mouth.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I'm Nette, a friend of your children. I'm hear to collect evidence...I promise I will tell them everything and get you out of here. Let me just take a few pictures of you so I can show them." Nette said.

She complied and Nette did so making sure he got good shots...including a quick selfie with her.

"Ma'am, we're not sure what Fredrick is capable of he find you missing because I took you." Nette said.

"No that's okay, please bring help here. I can't leave this place anyway...he locked up my robot side and I can't move it. Only he can remove it, plus if I did escape there's a built in tracker in me and he'll find me. Please...I'll be fine...tell my children I'm okay."

"And your husband?"

"Complete robot...there's no saving him..."

"I understand...I promise ma'am, you will be saved and Fredrick will be stopped. Farewell for now." Nette sighed.

She nodded and Nette turned her off before looking back at her face, rage built up inside the puppet...his clawed fists tightening.

"That son of a bitch."

**1:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

While Nette decided to go home and gather up all the evidence he needed to show the others, Freddy returned home to see Bonnie, Foxy and Chica sitting silently on the couch. The three had told each other all the info they knew about. They didn't say anything when Freddy entered.

"Hey guys...what up with you all?" Freddy asked confused.

Bonnie's face turned into a scowl, he got up and clenched his fists.

"You really want to know?" Bonnie growled.

Freddy sense confrontation so he stood his ground. Foxy and Chica looked a little worried.

"Bonnie wait-"

"QUIET!" Bonnie silenced Foxy.

"What the hell is your problem?" Freddy asked.

"Your cousin Fredrick is a fucking psycho!" Bonnie said.

"What?" Freddy said making sure he heard that right.

"We found out bodies have been disappearing from graveyards. And someone that looks a lot like Fredrick has been snooping around those places at night." Chica explained.

"Yeah, and back in my town, two bodies went missing that were right next to each other, and Bonnie and Bon Bon's parents were the only two that were so close to each other." Foxy explained.

"And other thing, I still have those visions of my parents. In fact, FREDRICK WAS IN THE ONE I HAD LAST NIGHT! HE WAS SAYING HOW WE CAN NEVER STOP HIM! AND MY PARENTS WERE WITH THEM FREDDY! BOTH OF THEM! MY MOTHER WANTED HELP! BUT I COULDN'T SAVE HER! YOUR STUPID COUSIN HAS MY PARENTS!" Bonnie yelled.

But to their surprise, Freddy got pissed at them. He refused to believe any of that.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY COUSIN LIKE THAT! HE WOULD NEVER DO ANY OF THAT STUFF! YOU'RE LYING! AND BONNIE, THOSE ARE JUST NIGHTMARES! DOESN'T MEAN THEY'RE REAL!"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW FREDDY! YOU'RE COUSIN IS LYING TO YOU! IT'S A ROBOT FACTORY! NOT A FUCKING CAR FACTORY! HE'S DECEIVING YOU!" Bonnie argued.

"FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MY COUSIN!"

"I KNOW HE'S WORSE THAN GOLDEN!"

The whole living room went silent, Freddy gritted his teeth made probably the most scariest scowl ever and his eyes went black. Bonnie returned the scowl and black eyes. Foxy and Chica knew what was about to happen.

"You think he's worse than GOLDEN?" Freddy snarled.

"YEAH! AND I WILL KILL HIM!" Bonnie said.

Foxy had never seen Freddy so angry, plus he was a bear...so that alone made Foxy feel uncomfortable. Freddy took off his hat and threw it on the ground making a bear-like growl and Bonnie cracked his knuckles. Foxy and Chica had to stop this. All four of them had their eyes going black.

"FREDDY WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!" Foxy yelled blocking Freddy.

"YOU'RE LYING! DON'T LIE TO ME FOXY!" Freddy shoved him.

Chica blocked Bonnie.

"Get out of my way Chica." Bonnie growled at her.

"NO! I'm not letting you two fight over this." Chica sneered.

"BACK OFF FOXY!"

"NO FREDDY!"

"CHICA MOVE!"

"MAKE ME!"

That's when the four realized something...it was now Freddy VS Foxy VS Chica VS Bonnie. Though Foxy and Chica weren't trying to fight each other. Freddy realized he couldn't get to Bonnie without going past Foxy, and Bonnie realized he couldn't get to Freddy without going through Chica. All four of them stared down each other.

"Are we seriously gonna do this? Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"Chica?" Foxy asked.

"Bonnie?" Chica asked.

"Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

Freddy nodded then cracked his own knuckles.

"Alright then...who's gonna throw the first punch?"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh shit...Marionette where are you with the rest of that info? COMING UP, Nette must hurry to Freddy's house before the giant Fazbear brawl breaks up their friendship. Also, a turf war begins when Fredrick sends out some test drones to try and destroy what's left of the neighborhood after the storm, also...a new shipment of robotic parts are to be sent to the factory but Foxy comes up with plan to stop it. Will the brawl do more damage to their faces and body...or their trust? Will Golden be able to rest in peace? Will Bonnie and Bon Bon's mother and possibly father be saved? STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	7. Family Fights

Chapter 7: Family Fights

**1:15 PM...Freddy's house...**

The four remained in fighting stances as they looked at each other. Freddy was enraged that they were against him when it came to Fredrick, his cousin had never done anything to him before, and he refused to accept anything that the gang was telling him. Bonnie figured some sense needed to be knocked into Freddy so he'll know the truth and stop believing in lies.

"Foxy, for the last time...get out of my way!" Freddy snarled at him.

"NO." Foxy retorted.

"Chica this is none of your damn business!" Bonnie growled.

"Don't ye dare yell at my matey!" Foxy growled at Bonnie.

"Mabye she deserved it." Freddy said.

"FUCK OFF FREDDY!" Chica yelled.

"YEAH YOU MORON!" Bonnie yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU EYEBROW-LESS PUNK!" Freddy yelled.

"MAKE ME YOU WINNIE-THE-POOH REJECT!" Bonnie retorted.

**Fazbear brawl starts in 3...2...1...**

Seeing this as a distraction and not giving Chica enough time to react, Bonnie started the brawl by grabbing Chica and shoving her into Foxy hard. Freddy lunged at Bonnie and punched him in the face. But Foxy grabs one of Freddy's legs and slams him on the ground. Bonnie lunges but Chica uppercuts him and then hits him in the stomach. Foxy tries to pin Freddy but the bear was stronger and wrestled with him until he was on top and gave Foxy two punches to the face. Chica slammed her fists on Freddy's head. Bonnie simply pounced and body slammed on top of all of them.

He grabbed for Freddy and the two rolled away from Foxy and Chica and they started punching and kicking each other. Chica angrily leaped onto Bonnie and put him in a tight headlock. Foxy charged into the back of Freddy like a bull slamming him into a wall cracking it. Bonnie grabbed Chica from behind and threw her down. He even went to pounce on her but Foxy delivered a wicked haymaker at Bonnie knocking the bunny onto the couch. Freddy lunged on Bonnie grabbing him by the neck and punching him 4 good times in the face. Foxy and Chica pounced on them and all four of them became just a pile of fighting animals.

They punched, kicked, yanked, cursed, and simply pummeled each other. The couch soon couldn't handle all the action so it tipped over backwards and they all fell. Chica took the lamp they had and smashed it over Freddy's head, Freddy grabbed her by the feet and made her slip to the ground. Foxy clawed at Freddy's back and Bonnie sucker-punched him in the face. Freddy brought out his claws and quickly did a swipe across Bonnie's chest before slamming his face into the ground and punching him in the back. Chica swings at Freddy but misses and punches Foxy by accident. Foxy thought it was Freddy so he punched Freddy in the head.

Freddy lost it and furiously punched Foxy, Chica and Bonnie away and stood completely up. He picked up a chair and threw it Foxy who was knocked into the kitchen, slamming into one of the cabinets that had a large sack of flour. This gave Chica an idea, Freddy and Bonnie grappled with each other in the living room knocking into things. Freddy knocks Bonnie into the fireplace and got covered in soot. Freddy laughed but Bonnie sent a dirty purple covered fist right between Freddy's eyes. Finally, Chica and Foxy came racing out of the kitchen with the sack of flour and smacked Freddy over the head with it, the sack broke and covered the entire living room in a white powdery cloud. Foxy and Chica took this chance to subdue Freddy in the cloud while the bear pulled Bonnie straight in. The Fazbear brawl was now hidden under the thick cloud. All that could be seen occasionally were arms and legs popping in and out of the cloud.

**1:45 PM...Nette's house...**

Nette knew he had to hurry, he sensed something bad was happening at Freddy's house. He couldn't believe it took so long to put all this info together. He had placed all he needed in several folders and finally decided he was done. He wiped his forehead and sighed happily. Mabye something could finally be done about this. He found his teleporter gun and sent himself to Freddy's house.

**1:50 PM...Freddy's house...**

Nette arrived in the living room to find himself surrounded by a white mist that made cover his eyes.

"Ugh, what the hell is all this?" Nette said.

He slipped up a bit and rubbed it between his claws, then licked it.

"Flour? Chica did you mess up on a pizza or something?" Nette asked through the cloud.

He could hear what sounded like the gang still tussling and feared the worst. Finally most of the cloud had vanished revealing Bonnie, Foxy and Chica holding down a struggling Freddy. Nette gasped and ran straight over to them.

"GUYS STOP! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Nette yelled.

But they didn't hear him, so he simply went over to Freddy and squeezed his nose making a dog chew toy sound. The four immediately stop when they heard that noise. Then they turn to see Nette with a "Really?" look on his face.

"Uh...ahoy Nette." Foxy said.

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIOUS? WHAT IS THIS, SUPER SMASH FAZBEAR BROS.?" Nette snarled.

The four looked at each other confused...then back at Nette. Now that the fight was over, Nette could see their injuries. Foxy's eye was swollen, he had bloody nose and mouth, missing fur and bruises everywhere. Chica had a black eye, messy feathers, ripped tubetop and bandanna, bruises and ruined eye-shadow. Bonnie had a black eye, busted nose, bloody mouth, countless bruises and claw marks on his body, and a bent ear. Freddy suffered the most with two black eyes, busted nose, missing tooth, ruined bowtie, bruises and scratches and some cuts on his back.

"They started it." Freddy accused them.

"WHAT? YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!" Bonnie growled.

Freddy and Bonnie were just seconds from starting again when Nette yelled.

"ENOUGH! Foxy please explain." Nette said.

"Aye, we were trying to tell Freddy that his cousin is up to no good. But he didn't believe us and got all upset...and it basically escalated from there." Foxy rubbed his head.

"Well Freddy, hate to say it but whatever they said to you is true." Nette sighed.

"What?" Freddy said.

And so after they all sat down on the picked up couch, Nette explained everything important such as how many many missing bodies there were, the two that possibly belonged to Bonnie and Bon Bon's parents, Golden's missing body, the robots, and especially the finding of the mother. After every explanation, Freddy seemed more and more devastated to the point it was like he didn't know Fredrick at all. He felt the pain of betrayal hitting his heart like a bullet. Then he felt guilty for accusing his own friends of turning against him. Hell even Golden was right this time. Nette showed them all the photos he took and gave Bonnie the picture of his mother...the bunny's eyes widened.

"That's her...that's my mom...the same bunny I saw in my nightmares and visions...is she okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah...she's fine. But she's trapped there for use only when Fredrick needs her. I took all these photos after spying on Freddy and Fredrick earlier." Nette said.

Bonnie clutched the photo tightly...the knowledge that his mother was held captive by a maniac. It rattled his brain...his anger rose pass extreme levels...his voice going dark.

"I'm gonna destroy him." Bonnie growled.

Then he remembered something, what of his father?

"Did you find out about my father?" Bonnie asked.

"I assume this may be him...a full robot now." Foxy showed him the picture.

"No...NO! DAMN IT!" Bonnie threw the pictures on the ground.

He suddenly got up and stormed towards a wall and started to punch it about 20 times before finally make a giant hole in the wall. He yelled and cried at the same time as he let out all his anger on the wall while the others let him have his moment knowing he needed it. When Bonnie stopped, he just started to cry. The thoughts were just too much to handle at once.

"Fucking Fredrick, I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna make him die a slow painful death." Bonnie growled.

Then everyone turned to Freddy who had started to cry as well, Bonnie walked back over confused.

"Why are you crying?" Bonnie asked.

"This is all my fault, I knew I should've looked into more of his plans better. But he was...just so trustworthy. He must've thought I'd believe anything he said. And my train of thought ended up tearing this family apart. You guys were right all along...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry for the fight...I should've trusted you all." Freddy cried covering his face with his hands.

"Freddy...it's not your fault. He manipulated you." Chica said.

"You're just saying that. But I understand if you guys want to move out and never see me again." Freddy turned away.

The others gasp and Foxy goes over to him.

"Freddy...we'd never leave ye. Don't ever think that...it's okay now. We're still family and we love each other...nothing has changed." Foxy said in a calm tone.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Absolutely, we're not going anywhere alright? After all, that fight can't tear us apart." Foxy smiled.

Freddy smiled back, then got up and hugged Foxy. Chica and Bonnie joined in on the hug while Nette just watched with a smile on his face. Nette was so worried that the gang would break apart after that...or Freddy and Bonnie would end up killing each other. It was a good thing he got there when he did.

"Say Nette, think you can patch us up?" Foxy asked.

"Sorry, but I haven't been using my music box all day so I'm a little low on power...you're gonna have to deal with it until later." Nette sighed.

"Aw." They all groan.

**3:00 PM...Same location...**

Nette had left to go home and recharge while the gang was left sitting on the couch all bandaged up. Freddy flipped through the channels and they would all say in unison when they've seen it.

"Seen it...seen it...seen it...seen it...seen it too much..." They all groaned like drones.

"Ugh, nothing's on TV...and I am so bored." Bonnie groaned leaning his head back.

"I'm starting to get sleepy." Freddy groaned.

"Well, I could go make a pizza." Chica suggested.

"I think I could go for a pizza." Foxy licked his lips.

"Come help me then." Chica said pulling Foxy off the couch.

"Since when did you need help?" Bonnie asked.

"Since just a couple of hours ago when you clocked me in the head...twice, giving me a headache." Chica grumbled.

"Whoops...sorry." Bonnie said.

Chica rolled her eyes while Foxy followed her into the kitchen. Bonnie and Freddy were left on the couch...a smirk crept on Bonnie's face.

"Say Freddy, did your nose really squeak?" Bonnie chuckled.

"No, you were just hearing things." Freddy blushed.

"Oh really?" Bonnie leaned closer to him.

Before Freddy could react, Bonnie squeezed Freddy's nose and the squeak was heard again. He squeezed two more times before Freddy smacked his hand away and growled. Bonnie continued to chuckle until he starting thinking about his parents.

"Freddy, do you think mom and dad will be okay?"

"I know they will, I can't promise anything...but we will try to save both. I feel like we would need a plan though...we can't just barge into the factory...from what I've seen he has a lot of robots." Freddy sighed.

Bonnie agreed...he just hoped they were okay...and it pained him to think about how his mother was suffering.

**3:15 PM...Factory...**

Speaking of his mother, she was currently switched online by Fredrick who wanted to explain something to her. She said nothing as soon as she saw his face.

"Hello my dear." Fredrick said.

She only growled and watched as he unhooked her from the wall and unlocked her robot side. She wanted to lunge at him but a safety device Fredrick planted in her prevented her from doing so. Her robot side wouldn't allow any harm to come to Fredrick.

"Ooh, feisty today aren't we?" Fredrick purred.

"Just let me go! I want to see my children." She said.

"Oh believe me...they'll be coming here soon. And that's when I plan to defeat them." Fredrick said.

"What exactly is your plan?" She asked.

Fredrick chuckled darkly as they walked together into the lab.

"Curious are we? Very well, it's pretty simple. I'm going to takeover this entire town and rule it as my own, then eventually the world. They'll never see it coming...I just need to convince my cousin to join me." Fredrick explained.

"You won't win!" She said.

"Oh I will, and you will be helping me." Fredrick purred.

"No, no I will n-"

She cut off when Fredrick kisses her again, when he backs off he looks serious.

"You will...or else..." He gritted his teeth.

She then sees her former husband typing something on a console up on the tower. Her normal side had a tear slide down her face.

"Why...why us? For years you've had us here. I'd rather die in the house fire than be fused to this monstrosity." She sneered waving her robotic arm.

"Doesn't matter why. You should be used to it by now." Fredrick said.

She angrily swung her metal fist at Fredrick but it stopped just inches from his face and he smiled. She tried to hit him multiple times but she couldn't touch him.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you fool. You can't harm me...but I can harm YOU. Mabye you need a little reminder." Fredrick growled.

Suddenly she is grabbed by two robots and dragged to a chair, she kicks and screams as she is tied to the chair unable to use her arms and legs. Her metal claws dug into the chair rests. Fredrick came over menacingly.

"No please! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" She whimpered.

"Too late for that my dear. Time to remind you where your place is." Fredrick said cracking his knuckles.

Fredrick suddenly punches her in her normal side twice.

"STOP IT!" She yelled.

"Your children will never save you!"

Fredrick punches her a third time.

"I will rule this city...and get rid of the Fazbear gang forever!" Fredrick sneered.

Fredrick punched her one more time before allowing the robots to release her. After that, she fell on all fours coughing up blood. Fredrick only looked down at her unimpressed.

"You, go patch her up. I want her to look perfect for when she sees me beat the crap out of her children." Fredrick pointed to the ex-husband who saluted.

Fredrick simply walked away back to his office while the mother was dragged to get her injuries healed. In the repair bay, the mother sat in another chair sniffing and crying. She watched as her ex-husband went around the room finding a first-aid kit. She figured trying to reason with him would work.

"You...don't remember me do you?" She said.

"Negative." He said.

As he tended to her wounds, she kept talking to him.

"I know you do somewhere inside you. You remember our son Bonnie and our daughter Bon Bon?"

"Negative, why would I remember such people?"

"Because we were married, I'm serious. You were killed in a house fire accident...while I was knocked out. Then he fused me with this robot and made you a complete robot."

The robot finished looking over anything missing and just stared at her. She sighed, it was no use. The robotic bunny then moved even closer and rubbed her normal side slowly, sharp claws careful not to dig into her. She noticed his robotic eyes widened...did he really just...

"You...remember?" She asked hopefully.

"Positive..."

**5:00 PM...Neighborhood...**

Later that day, Nette had fully recharged his powers and healed the gang so they were back to normal. They were currently planning to walk around out of boredom when they see Chi Chi racing towards them, she looked panicked.

"Chi Chi what's wrong?" Chica asked.

"Why did I just see a bunch of robots starting to head over here? I'm guessing they're coming from the factory." Chi Chi said.

"Ugh, I bet this is supposed to be some kind of test. How many were there?" Foxy asked.

"At least 6 of them...we have to stop them before they take out what's left of this neighborhood. If only that storm never happened." Chi Chi sighed.

Chi Chi took off the sack she had on back and unloaded some large guns knowing they will come in handy. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica ran back inside to fetch their own guns while Foxy was left defenseless. At least until he received a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Mangle and Bon Bon there.

"Where did ye two come from?"

"We were downtown exploring the damage and then we saw Chi Chi running from some bots." Mangle said.

"We're here to help." Bon Bon said.

"Great, let me guess ye brought the goods?" Foxy smirked.

Mangle had her own sack of guns and gave one to Bon Bon. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica came outside with their guns and were stunned to see Bon Bon. Bonnie knew he needed to have a talk with her later.

"HERE THEY COME!" Chi Chi yelled.

The 6 robots were racing down the street on wheels. They were robot versions of different animals, one a bunny, two of them bears, and three of them wolves. Though the gang had to admit that looked pretty easy to defeat. They didn't even have lazer weapons on them.

"TURF WAR!" Freddy yelled.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Chi Chi, Bon Bon opened fire on the robots hitting and missing them a few times. Mangle and Foxy smirked at each other.

"I believe this calls for a sibling touch." Mangle bounced her eyebrows.

"Let's do it!"

"You may need an upgrade!" Nette said.

In a shock to the others, Nette, Foxy and Mangle lunged over them all and targeted two of the robots. They landed in front of them and looked at each other.

"SIBLING ATTACK UPGRADE!" Foxy and Mangle yelled.

Nette hopped on top of Foxy, then Mangle on top of Nette forming a tower. The attack was simple, Foxy started to spin them around like a top swinging his claws and hook at the robots, Nette was the support to keep them together while Mangle used her strength to jump the tower around at the robots. The large spinning tower crashed into one robot and tore it shreds. The other robot swung at the tower and missed when Mangle made them all jump into the air. They landed on the other side and rammed into that robot destroying it.

The others were amazed by their teamwork that it inspired the others to work together. Chi Chi and Bon Bon targeted their two robots and started to leap at the robots. After some dodging and close calls, Bon Bon bounced forwards and smashed the robot's head off with her powerful feet while Chi Chi teased her robot by zipping in different directions before firing her gun directly at the robots eye and kicking off the head knocking it down.

Finally it was Freddy, Bonnie and Chica's turn. Chica was in the middle and grabbed Bonnie and Freddy's hands and swung them around in circles and towards the last two robots. Bonnie was launched at one of the robots and smashed a hole through the robot's body with a fist, while Freddy did the same but knocking the head clean off. This was very strange to the gang...as these robots barely put up a fight.

"Hmm, these test drones need more work." Chi Chi said.

"Well at least we defeated them!" Bon Bon said.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

"Wow, that was some nice teamwork. Fredrick wouldn't have suspected that." Chica said.

"True...but all that teamwork wore me out again." Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, I guess we all deserve a rest." Freddy said.

"Oh and Bon Bon, we need to have a talk." Bonnie sighed.

"Sure what's up?" Bon Bon asked going over to him.

Bonnie bent down on one knee to reach her eye level...he had a serious look on his face.

"Sis, our parents are still around. They were taken by Fredrick...look."

Bonnie showed her the photos and she started to tear up.

"He did this...why?"

"Because he's evil...and Freddy knows that now. But I promise you...we will rescue them." Bonnie said.

Bon Bon was at a lost for words, those photos put as much of an impact on her as they did to Bonnie. She cried on his chest while everyone watched. Bonnie hugged her tightly.

"I want him dead." Bon Bon cried.

"Oh...you'll get your wish..." Bonnie vowed.

**10:00 PM...Nette's house...**

Nette was doing research on some new robot parts that would be coming to the factory since he knew Fredrick would order more soon. That's when he found it...a truck was on the highway heading for town. A large smirk grew on the marionette's face and decided to call Foxy.

"Oh Foxy...I've got something for ya." Nette called him.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! Two fights in one chapter. That was a lot of writing...but worth it. It's a good thing the Fazbear crew stayed together. COMING UP, the gang ride the highway on a high speed heist. And the town works to repair itself after the storm. Plus, Bonnie and Bon Bon's mother works to regain the true trust of her husband. Will she succeed? Will Fredrick's reign of terror ever end? Will Foxy's old friends Thunder the puma and Frank the cat be able to help out? Also, where the hell is Mike and Jeremy? STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	8. Delinquent Fazbear Hazards

_**This chapter will mark the return of my OCs Thunder and Frank. The OC Cleo belongs to LanaDelRayFan890, I hope the way I used her was okay to you. I tried include as many things about her that you sent me so I did my best. Though I could only give her a one-time appearance due to the way the plot is going. **_

Chapter 8: Delinquent Fazbear Hazards

**10:15 PM...Highway...**

Nette had delivered the info on the tractor trailer carrying the large amounts of body parts. It needed to be stopped pronto before Fredrick could get his oil-stained paws on them.

"Thanks for the info Nette, we just need to come up with a plan." Foxy said.

"Okay, but hurry...it looks like enough parts to build as least 50 robots." Nette warned him.

"No problem, I'll get back to ye." Foxy said.

So Foxy called up Freddy, Bonnie and Chica telling them about the heist and they all agreed to it. Foxy and Nette raced over to their house where Freddy came up with the plan. Each one had a specific job, and it was only luck that could get them through it. Of course luck was on their side a lot so they weren't really worried.

"Alright so everyone's got it? We can't screw this up. We only have one shot at this." Freddy said.

"Got it!"

"You bet!"

"Aye aye captain!"

"Okay let's get moving."

With the trees still blocking the roads, Nette used his teleporter to send the gang with their karts onto the highway but a bit far from the truck to avoid suspicion, the rest was up to the gang. The driver was whistling a tune not realizing he was sending supplies to an evil being. Far behind him, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were racing with their karts. Foxy had his own ramp connected to the trailer and Nette was riding with Chica and had his teleporter with him. When they saw the trailer up ahead, their plan was put in motion.

"There he is, we all set?" Freddy asked.

"Oh it's on!" Bonnie nodded and raced ahead of them.

Bonnie weaved through a bit of traffic glad it wasn't anything heavy. He ignored the several honks he got and flipped off a few people anyway. Finally he arrived next to the trailer, he didn't bother to make sure of who exactly it was but the man did look a bit sleepy. Evily grinning, Bonnie sped up in front of the driver and turned on his slow jazz.

"It's bedtime!" Bonnie sneered.

As the music began to play, the driver ended up falling asleep and the truck swayed from side to side.

"Ooh, that's nice." The drive said and started snoring.

Bonnie called up Freddy who was straightening his bowtie and hat.

"It's all good Freddy." Bonnie said.

"Good, we're coming! Foxy follow me." Freddy said.

"Let's set sail matey." Foxy said.

They made their way through traffic and finally arrived at the trailer. Foxy positioned himself right behind the trailer and Freddy revved his engine. With a blast of a nitrous can, he jumped Foxy's ramp and landed on the trailer hitting the roof hard enough the knock the trailer door down. The boxes began to slide out of the trailer and that was Chica's cue.

"Okay I'm good, your turn Chica!" Freddy called.

"On my way!" Chica nodded.

Chica raced through traffic and slowed down when she saw the boxes racing out. Chica kept her kart steady as Nette started to shoot his teleporter gun at all the incoming boxes sending them back to his house. With the swaying of the truck, Freddy started to have a hard time staying on the trailer. Bonnie had to keep replaying the music when it was over, and Foxy was getting a little stuffed up from all the dust. Finally once the boxes were taken care of, Chica simply went up to the front to notify Bonnie.

"Got the goods, I'm ghost!"

Chica sped away and Bonnie followed her. Foxy raced on the side and looked up to see what looked like Mike was driving the truck, much to his horror.

"MIKE? A-ACHOOOOOOO!" Foxy sneezed.

"HUH WHOA!" Mike jolted away.

Foxy's sneeze made him slam onto the gas pedal and peeled off. Freddy revved his engine and launched himself off the roof and slammed onto the road in front of Mike and sped off hoping Mike didn't recognize him...but he did. He looked in his side mirror to see sparks coming from the trailer door dragging on the ground and he gasped.

"Oh no."

He pulled over to the side and parked it still confused why the Fazbear gang has stolen the parts. He worried about what the consumer what have to say. Once Foxy and Freddy caught up the others, they all agreed Mike had some explaining to do. By the time they were teleported back to the house, Bonnie had some other plans.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'm gonna head over to the bar for a bit, get a drink." Bonnie said.

"Alright then, just don't come home drunk. You're violent enough." Chica teased.

"I agree with that, see ya!" Bonnie waved her off.

**11:00 PM...Downtown...**

The local bar wasn't anything special, it was pretty small and had small business. There were few fights which meant less blood to clean up. Bonnie walked in nodding to the bartender who decided to prepare Bonnie's usual. Bonnie sat at the bar looking up at the TV which was on the news. He hoped Mike hadn't gone to the police or got interviewed about the missing shipments. He looked around the bar, not many people were there, the ones that were looked tired or grumpy.

Then finally someone entered and sat next to Bonnie not really noticing him and ordered a drink. Bonnie turned to see someone he thought was familiar. She looked half-human and half-tiger with tiger stripes in her brown hair. She had tan skin, a black and white tail and two pointy tiger ears on her head. Bonnie took note of what she was wearing which was a large sleeved black shirt with skull designs, short black jeans and black boots. She also wore 2 expensive silver earrings and one blue spiked earring on her bottom lip. What interested Bonnie was her steeled fists and sharp fangs. That's when it hit him...he knew her from long ago.

"Cleo? What's she doing here?" Bonnie thought.

Cleo took a sip of her drink and tapped on the counter thinking of something, she glanced over at Bonnie who pretended not to notice. She looked him up and down before pulling off a little smile.

"Well if it isn't tough ol' Bonnie. Never thought I'd see you in this town." Cleo said.

"Oh hello Cleo, it's been quite awhile. What brings you to this city?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh just moving from town to town, I don't like to stop too much. I'm just out to kick some asses and dominate any who opposes me. What I want to know is, where the hell have you been? For five years you just disappear, then 2 weeks after leaving your house burns down and some fox saves your sister and you're nowhere to be seen." Cleo said.

Bonnie didn't like to be reminded about that, especially in the situation they were in now.

"Well, I joined a gang...and that fox is part of it now as of last year. You've never heard of him?"

"No, not really. I didn't hang around crazy people like him."

"I'm assuming you didn't watch the news about a golden bear being taken down on the highway?"

"I thought it was just a rumor, I couldn't believe anything like that. But it's true? That fox can kick some ass?"

"Hell yeah he can. But we all worked as a team. He's the most powerful member of our gang."

"What gang is this exactly?"

"Fazbear."

Cleo nearly spit out her drink when she heard that. Of all the gangs around this area, and he picked the most dangerous of them all. Cleo should've figured judging by his attire. Not many other gangs had members who wore spiked bracelets and tanktops with a skull and crossbones on it, including the thick black lines around his eyes giving him a scarier appearance.

"Wow Bonnie, you never seemed like the gang type...unlike me. But I'm working for a SWAT team now as a secret agent."

"Really? Well at least you can put your kung-fu moves to some use instead of bragging to me all the time."

"Just admit you liked them. I'm sure no women would be impressed by your boxing skills." Cleo teased.

"Oh really, Chi Chi thinks otherwise." Bonnie scoffed.

Alarms rang in Cleo's head when he said that name. She remembered Chi Chi from childhood, the two argued all the time whenever it came to Bonnie. Even back then...Chi Chi had a very small crush on him and Cleo would tease her about it. They were considered rivals but Cleo started to notice that despite Bonnie's attempts to avoid Chi Chi, he had a small crush on her as well.

"So you actually went with the chicken? I'll be honest I'm happy for you...you finally found someone who could please you." She smiled.

"Thanks...I was worried you'll get pissed off and punch me." Bonnie nervously chuckled.

"Haha oh please! I got more important stuff to do than fight over that. Though I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Cleo."

The two started to catch up with Bonnie telling her about his criminal life, meeting Foxy, reuniting with Bon Bon, Golden, and how they're trying to stop Fredrick. Cleo had to admit that the adventures he told were amazing. Cleo also talked to Bonnie about her past life including joining a criminal band, getting imprisoned for a few years for stealing from the bank, and becoming a top secret agent. Bonnie was also impressed with her past and happy that she was doing well. Soon they had been talking for 30 minutes and Bonnie was feeling sleepy.

"So them I told'em, prison would make ya a better man, if it doesn't, then you're a 100% screwed up son of a bitch!" Cleo recalled saying that to a prisoner.

"Ha-ha, I know that's right!" Bonnie laughed.

"Ugh, I better not drink too much. Wouldn't want to just start fighting anybody you know."

"I still remember how violent you can get, and the amount of times I've had to keep you from ripping someone's face off or stop you from fighting with Chi Chi. I bet you'd last ALMOST as long as I can in my boxing matches...and I'm still the champ." Bonnie teased.

"Watch it bunny boy, I'll probably kick your ass up and down the street if I have to." Cleo bared her fangs.

"Mabye...but if you tried going against Foxy...not a wise decision." Bonnie remembered getting beaten up twice by Foxy when they met.

Cleo looked away a little nervously...after hearing about Foxy's past being true...asking Foxy for a fight was like committing suicide.

"Yeah you're probably right." She sighed.

"Well, time for me to be hitting the ol' dusty trail. I've done a lot today and would like to move on, me and friends got some unfinished business." Bonnie said getting up and paying.

"Oh okay, it was nice running into you."

"You too. I guess you aren't sticking around town?"

"Nah, I got stuff to do...people's faces to break!" She shrugged.

"Alright then, take care."

"You too!"

Bonnie left the bar with a smile. It was nice seeing old friends, but now he had to get serious. His parents' lives were at risk...and there was anyone he could end this evil once for all, it would be him.

**9:00 AM...Foxy, Mangle and Bon Bon's house...**

Foxy awoke the next morning after hearing some construction outside, finally people were starting to get rid of the trees and fix the houses. It made his heart feel good to know that people cared about the community around here. Chica had stayed over again so she and Foxy could a little fun last night, of course they had to keep it down since Mangle and Bon Bon were obviously in the house too. Foxy once had thoughts of moving out of this house and switching to Freddy's house...plus Bonnie had the same idea to move to Foxy's house since Bon Bon was there.

"Aye, Chica ye awake?" Foxy asked.

Chica opened her eyes and yawned. Then she smiled and moved on top of him.

"Just fine, especially after last night." Chica smirked.

The two giggle then enter a long passionate kiss. Deciding to play a trick, Foxy rolls them over so he was on top, much to Chica's dismay.

"Ugh, no fair. You always do that." Chica sneered.

"What are ya gonna do about it lass?" Foxy gave her a devious grin.

Chica growled before forcefully flipping them over so she was back on top. Foxy sensed competition.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be?"

"Looks like it honey."

"Alright then, let's go!"

Seconds later the two are wrestling on the bed gaining the attention of Bon Bon and Mangle who came in laughing at them. Once they come in, Foxy and Chica end up falling off the bed and land on the ground with a thud.

"A tie huh? Shame." Mangle teased them.

"Oh like you can do better." Chica growled.

"Oh really?"

Mangle charges at Chica like a speeding car and tackles her onto the bed where they start wrestling. Foxy looks at Bon Bon who looks like she wants to wrestle too.

"You trying to take on this ol' pirate lass?" Foxy deviously grinned.

"Think you can handle this blue bunny?" Bon Bon said getting in a pouncing position.

"Bring it on lassy!" Foxy motioned her to come at me.

But Foxy underestimated Bon Bon's strength when she tackled the pirate down.

**1:00 PM...Downtown...**

Mike had just finished eating at the re-opened pizzeria and had decided to take a walk around town to see if anybody needed some help. Though soon he might be in need of some help. He was just passing by the alley behind the pizzeria when he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned to see Foxy standing there frowning.

"Hello Mike, last night was pretty interesting wasn't it?" Foxy said.

"Uh...yeah...it was." Mike said nervously.

"Have something to tell us boy?" Foxy sneered.

"Uh like what?" Mike started to back away.

When he turned he saw purple fur right in his face and looked up to see Bonnie staring down at him.

"Going somewhere Mike?" Bonnie growled.

"Uh...back home." Mike said.

"Ah, back home he says!" Chica came over.

"Not yet...traitor!" Freddy growled also coming over.

Mike found himself surrounded by the four as they closed on him. Bonnie and Foxy started to shove him left and right, each shove getting harder until he fell on the ground.

"Alright Mike, you mind telling us why you were shipping robot parts to Fredrick, or are we gonna have to get a little rough with you?" Freddy said.

"It was part of my job, Fredrick wanted me to help him with all those robots. He ambushed me on the streets and ordered me to use my job as an advantage and transport the new load of robot parts to him or he would kill me." Mike explained.

"Well we're trying to stop Fredrick from his reign of evil. And we don't need friends of ours working for him." Chica said.

"Yeah lad. So ye better be lucky yer still on our side." Foxy said.

"Because we wouldn't hesitate to beat you up." Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"I'm with you guys I swear...though Jeremy might be in trouble." Mike said.

"Why?" Freddy asked.

"Fredrick got to him as well and ordered him to help fix up the robots when they arrived. Though by now he's probably pissed that they hadn't arrived." Mike said.

"Well let him be, because I want him to be." Bonnie said.

"Well now that that's all cleared up...let's bounce!" Freddy said.

Freddy, Chica and Foxy quickly walk away while Bonnie turns to Mike one last time and holds up a fist.

"You're lucky." Bonnie growled before leaving.

Mike gulped and decided to go straight back home thankful they didn't hurt him.

**1:30 PM...Factory...**

Jeremy couldn't believe this had happened to him, being forced to do some maintenance on the robots while Fredrick constantly watched him from the office cameras. He had checked on most of the robots working in the lab and finally came to Bonnie and Bon Bon's parents. Despite the assault yesterday, Fredrick had allowed her stay around the lab and forced to work...surprisingly with her husband. Jeremy had not known that the mother was fused like that.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

The mother stopped putting boxes in a corner and turned to him.

"Yes, I'm fine...sorta." She rubbed her head.

"How long have you been here?"

"Five years. But it seemed to go by so quick." The mother sighed.

"Your Bonnie and Bon Bon's mother right?"

"Yes, and he's their father." She pointed out to the robot currently typing on a console up on the tower.

"I see, hey look I'm sure your children are doing whatever they can to help you." Jeremy said.

"I hope so." She sighed.

After some more talking, Fredrick walked back in.

"Jeremy, have you checked on each of the robots." Fredrick's voice made Jeremy jump.

"Uh yes sir. Nothing seemed to be wrong with them." Jeremy nodded.

"Good, I could've sworn a large amount of robot parts were supposed to be here already." Fredrick rubbed his chin.

"I wouldn't know anything of it sir, who was driving it here?"

"Your friend Mike, don't think I haven't seen you two hanging around each other." Fredrick snarled.

Jeremy was at a lost of what to say. Fredrick grabbed him by his shirt and raised him to his eye-level.

"You mention any of this stuff to anyone, or if your friend doesn't get here with the goods, I'm coming after you and Mike as well. Understand?" Fredrick's eyes went black.

"Yes sir." Jeremy nodded.

"Now scram!" Fredrick threw Jeremy towards the main doors.

Jeremy raced out of the factory knowing not to say a word. Fredrick glared at the mother who quickly went back to work. Fredrick turned to a panther-like robot who was seemingly taking a break.

"Spy on that human." Fredrick demanded.

The robot saluted and raced out of the factory to follow Jeremy.

**2:00 PM...Freddy's Neighborhood...**

Since last year, Thunder the puma and Frank the cat had grown to become best friends and learned to work together. Foxy had called them up for extra support and to scout around for any more robots Fredrick had to dish out. Thunder was still aggressive and always ready for a fight. He still wore his red shorts and sports tape on his arms. Frank was less cowardly and more willing to help out his friends, he had gain a growth spurt and was now up to Thunder's shoulder and was the same height as Foxy now. He wore blue shorts and sports tape on his arms too. He allowed Thunder to teach him how to fight pretty well. Thunder owned a sleek black and red Dodge Challenger that was customized with a double-decker spoiler, super charger, and a heavy duty bumper. They were on their way to town.

"Man, I still can't believe you got the money to upgrade your car like this." Frank said sitting in the passenger seat.

"Eh, being in business gets it done. I wonder if it will come in handy...besides these guns." Thunder said driving.

"Yeah, it would be nice to help out Foxy for a change. At least I had the bravery to do it." Franks said.

"True...hey look we're almost there." Thunder pointed out.

What the Fazbear gang didn't know was, the robot spying on Jeremy was getting real close to BB's house. Jeremy was driving his car down BB's street and the kid was walking around thinking about going to Nette's house. The boy had developed a friendship with the marionette over the year and considered him a close friend. Even BB grew a bit but still have a love for balloons so the nickname stayed.

"I hope Nette isn't busy...mabye. Even I'm aware of the robot attack...I just hoped I don't get involved." BB worried.

As Jeremy drove past BB, the kid saw the robot walking towards him and he backed away. The robot for some reason sensed BB was a threat.

"Removing threat!" The robot bent down to grab BB.

"AAAHHH! GO AWAY!" BB yelled.

Jeremy screeched to a halt and looked out his rearview mirror seeing the robot advancing on BB. Being brave Jeremy reversed and rammed straight into the robot knocking it down and he ran over it. Jeremy got out to check on BB.

"Hey kid you alright?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah...thank you." BB said.

Suddenly the robot lifts the car off itself and threw the car a few feet away heavily damaging it. Then it lunges at Jeremy and BB, only to get rammed into by Thunder's car.

"WHOA! That was close!" Jeremy said.

"QUICK GET IN!" Thunder yelled.

Jeremy and BB get in the car just as the robot gets back up, apparently pissed. Thunder sped off as the robot gave chase, it's feet transforming into wheels.

"What the? He looks like some kind of robot panther." Frank said.

"Well then I guess we're gonna have to see if he can fight like a panther!" Thunder snarled.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah yeah! Another chase, I just love writing these! I love writing many action scenes and there will be more to come. COMING UP, Thunder and Frank battle against the evil robot in order to save BB and Jeremy! Fredrick finally decides to take full action and use Golden's body...and the ENTIRE true Fazbear gang decide it's time to strike the factory. Will the robot be stopped? Will Fredrick finally be taken down? Will I stop making crazy cliffhangers? STAY TUNED FOR THE FINAL 2 CHAPTERS! To LanaDelRayFan890, I hope you liked the way I portrayed your OC Cleo.<strong>_


	9. Spilled Oil

Chapter 9: Spilled Oil

**2:15 PM...Neighborhood...**

Shots rang out as Frank leaned out the window and shot at the robot who tried to dodge the bullets. It was determined to capture Jeremy and probably BB as well. Frank wasn't an excellent shooter, but he was at least experienced. Thunder realized the roads may not be so safe after coming across some debris. Luckily Thunder wasn't easily angered if the paint job got messed up since his car was made for fighting. There were several buttons under the radio and he pressed one releasing an oil slick from the back.

"Let's see him handle slipping in his own blood source." Thunder looked in the rear-view mirror.

He was shocked to see the robot steering out of the way of the oil. This robot was more advanced than the prototypes from yesterday, he transformed an arm into a gun and started to fire at the car, one shot breaking the back window. Jeremy covered BB as glass rained down on them.

"DAMN IT! He has to come with his own gun didn't he?" Thunder growled.

"LANGUAGE! THERE'S A CHILD IN HERE!" Frank sneered.

Thunder sent him a murderous glare making Frank shut up and keep firing at the robot. Thunder realized they needed to take this battle out of the neighborhood and decided to take the dirt roads away from town would be better. He took a sharp right that headed away from the neighborhood and towards a dirt area. Seeing no obstacles, Thunder took out his own bigger gun and shot out of his window hitting the robot several times. This only pissed off the robot even more and he caught up slamming a fist on the spoiler denting it.

"Ugh, it's about to board the car." Frank said.

With it closer, Frank managed to shoot the robot in an eye making it back off for a moment. The other eye turned red and it continued to chase them while the puma and cat fired and fired. The robot managed to get to the side of the car and ram into it. Thunder decided to regain control and ram into the robot, sparks flying everywhere. Thunder tried to reach out to scratch the robot with his long sharp claws, but the robot batted his hand away and tried to pick up the car.

"NO! NOT TODAY!" Thunder snarled.

He suddenly put on the breaks making the robot go past him, then Thunder sped up and rammed into the robot from behind. The heavy duty grille breaking into the robot's back. Thunder pressed on the gas more as the grill dug in the robot's back more and more.

"Just a little more." Frank said.

"Actually I have a better idea." Thunder said.

He suddenly put on the breaks again and the robot falls flat on the ground sparking from the damage. Frank tells Jeremy and BB to stay in the car while they deal with the robot. As they go in front of the car, the robot starts to get back up, it's eyes still red. It then gets in a fighting stance.

"Alright robotic panther...let's see if you can take on a real one!" Thunder growled extending his sharp claws.

The robot nodded and charged Thunder started a fist-fight between the two. Thunder laid down some fierce punches and swipes of his claws but the robot got a few lucky hits. It was still damaged from the car so the fight was pretty easy for Thunder to win. Frank joined in attacking the robot from behind and clawing his head. They manage to knock the robot to the ground where they finished it off by stomping on the face and chest. Frank went back to retrieve a gun and started going trigger-happy on the robot, making sure to use up all the bullets.

"HAHAHAHAHA! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Frank yelled.

But when the gun was empty, he felt disappointed and didn't notice that robot was destroyed already.

"Aw, mabye I can reload!" Frank thought.

He was going to do so but Thunder grabbed him by his ears and growled.

"He's destroyed already, let's go get these guys to safety." Thunder said.

"Oh okay...but mabye just one more-"

Thunder's pupils thinned making Frank give back the gun and scramble into the car. Thunder got in as well and they took off.

"You guys okay?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah, is the robot destroyed?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah we took care of it. Let's get you guys home, we got some stuff to take care of." Frank said.

**3:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Frank had called Foxy letting him know about what had happened and said that Jeremy and BB were safe at their homes now...though Jeremy will need a new car. Foxy was glad they were safe, but pissed that Fredrick had the nerve to try and harm their friends again. Bonnie was not at the house since Chi Chi wanted to see him.

"Ugh, that Fredrick really twists me hook." Foxy growled to Freddy and Chica.

"Don't worry, tonight we will plan to get him. I think we've done enough waiting around for him to try and come to us. Looks like we'll just have to take the fight to him." Freddy said.

"I agree. I think Bonnie's parents have suffered enough." Chica said.

"This should be fun." Foxy said.

Suddenly, Freddy receives a call by none other than Fredrick. His eyes go black but tries to keep his temper in check as he answered it.

"Fredrick."

"Ah, hello cousin. I have some pretty big plans you'd want to see." Fredrick said, the evilness clear in his voice.

"The only thing I want to see is you giving back Bonnie's parents and shutting down that factory once and for all." Freddy's voice was deep and upset.

"Ah, so you have found out the plan huh? I guess you had help from that freaky puppet huh? Well then...you're not gonna stop me. I'm much more powerful. And I know now you were responsible for stealing those robot parts!"

"Why did you do this? Why did you betray me? I did nothing to you! You were always making great inventions...I TRUSTED YOU!" Freddy's anger grew.

"Relax cousin, I'm still the same man. Besides, I know deep down inside you want to join me...think of all the power you will have. Especially after you're fused with a robot...it will be an excellent feeling. While for me...it will be a...golden...feeling."

"I KNOW YOU HAVE MY BROTHER'S BODY! I HAD A VISION OF HIM NOT TOO LONG AGO...HE WON'T REST UNTIL HIS BODY ISN'T IN USE!" Freddy said.

"Calm down cousin...mabye a nice nap will ease your nerves...before I BASH THEM OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I SWEAR IT! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

"AND I'LL BE WAITING...COUSIN!"

Freddy hung up and had to resist smashing his own phone on the ground. Chica quickly took it from him before Freddy smashed his fists down on a table cracking it. Foxy moved away in shock.

"It's okay lad, we'll get him." Foxy promised.

Seeing Freddy was on the verge of tears, Chica came closer and gave him a hug.

"It's okay Freddy...it's okay." Chica rubbed his back.

Foxy sadly sighed...this was too much for them to handle. It was hurting the gang very emotionally...and it needed to end. Foxy gets a text from Nette saying that he had finally gotten through all the robot parts and wanted them to come see.

**3:15 PM...Nette's house...**

Freddy, Chica and Foxy arrived at Nette's house...and saw the door was slightly cracked open. Fearing something may had happen to him, the three got in defensive positions and entered the house. No lights were on in the living room, kitchen and no noises were upstairs. Foxy motioned the other two that they should check the den in the back. As they carefully came over, they see a light on in the den but the door was closed. Foxy reached for the door handle, but just as he was about to open the door, it swings open to reveal Nette coming out with a box startling the others.

"AAHHH!" They yelped.

"AAAAHHH!" Nette screamed dropping the box.

Foxy's reflexes kicked in and punched Nette in his chest.

"OW! DAMN IT FOXY!" Nette snarled.

"Sorry Nette, the door was left open a bit so we thought someone had broken in." Foxy said.

"Well I must have forgotten to close it earlier. I was talking with BB after he and Jeremy were rescued by Thunder and Frank. That kid can talk a lot more than you think. Anyways, I went through all these boxes and found them all animal-like. Guess Fredrick is not a fan of humans." Nette shrugged.

He opened the box he was carrying and pulled out a metal fox's head."

"Ugh...at least that's not one of the ones fused with an animal." Chica said.

"Tell me about it, we basically got rid of half his army in one heist." Freddy said.

"But we don't know how many more he has in the factory. Foxy how many did you see when you and Bonnie went?" Chica asked.

"We saw at least 3...one of them was his father...poor lad." Foxy shook his head.

"I see, well when I spied on Freddy, I took pictures of at least 10. But he could have more piled up in those small rooms, waiting for battle." Nette said.

"Like they can stop us. After using those new moves with teamwork, we're unstoppable." Freddy said.

"We'll see, I'm just trying to figure out what I should do with all these." Nette wondered.

"I'd say get them all scrapped, there's no use fer them." Foxy said.

"Yeah you're probably right. Plus I don't want them taking up all my den space." Nette said seeing his den covered with boxes.

"Or mabye turn them into spare parts for something in the future." Freddy suggested.

"That's an idea." Nette nodded.

"Great, so you're gonna help us when we take down Fredrick?" Foxy asked.

"I sure will, you'll need me." Nette smiled.

"Excellent, well then I guess we'll see ya tonight." Foxy said.

"Oh wait Foxy, I forgot to give ya something!"

"What lad?"

Nette suddenly punches Foxy in the stomach hard making the fox fall to the ground and cough.

"That's for punching me." Nette smirked.

**4:00 PM...Factory...**

Knowing the time was almost here, Fredrick went into his lab to see if Golden's body was ready yet. The corpse was out in the open and just getting the finishing touches put on by Bonnie and Bon Bon's father.

"Almost finished?" Fredrick asked.

"Positive sir, it's ready for fusion."

"Hook me up...it's about time I show Fazbear just how powerful I have become." Fredrick said.

"Yes sir, the procedure should take no time at all." The robot nodded.

"Excellent, I expect good results." Fredrick said.

He removed his hat and bowtie and went to lay on a table beside the body where he was injected with a medicine that would put him to sleep until the procedure was over. Two robots began to move the half of Golden's body and fuse it with Fredrick. It was a sickening sight, mainly to the mother who shut her eyes. Metal being fused with fur and skin, some blood dripping from Fredrick's right side. The mother worried about her children and if they could defeat him.

"Oh Bonnie...oh Bon Bon...where are you?" She worried.

Her robotic husband looked at her...then back at the operation. He had no feeling of emotion anymore...so he didn't feel her concern. He was now aware he once had a life before a robot...and had children...but he wouldn't be able to feel love anymore. And this made his wife feel worse...but at least glad he remembered them.

**7:00 PM...Chi Chi's house...**

Bonnie had been hanging around Chi Chi's house most of the day playing around with the simulations. They were currently doing some boxing and Chi Chi was losing. This time Bonnie had decided to use headgear. After another punch from Bonnie, Chi Chi fell on the ground.

"Wow...boxing is a bit harder than what I'm used to." Chi Chi panted.

"Oh come on, you weren't doing that bad." Bonnie helped her up.

"Guess I just need more practice, I've been getting pretty lazy around here."

"Yeah, look I'm just ready to take town Fredrick to we can move on with our lives." Bonnnie sighed.

"I know you are, and we're finishing this tonight alright?"

Chi Chi kissed Bonnie on the lips and they made-out for a bit. After a few minutes they headed outside where Foxy was just racing up towards them, Bonnie knew Foxy loved to race at night.

"Ahoy mateys, just going out for a run before we storm the factory. Ye know how much I love running Bonnie." Foxy said.

"Of course, you know Foxy we never did have a rematch from when we first met."

"Ooh, wanting to challenge me again? I don't see why not." Foxy smirked.

"You're going down this time Foxy." Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"We'll see Bonnie." Foxy bared his fangs.

Chi Chi thought they were going to fight first, but she was aware of their friendly rivalry and knew they had a love for racing.

"Well while you two race around, make sure nothing else is out of place because soon we'll be after Fredrick." Chi Chi said.

"Alright babe, and don't worry I'll tell you how I beat this fox." Bonnie pointed to Foxy.

"Yeah right." Foxy rolled his eye.

"Alright then...GO!"

Bonnie and Foxy run off while Chi Chi chuckles and makes her way over to Freddy's house. The rivals race down a street and try to stay close to the factory for any strange signs. Once again, the two decided to fight while racing...though less hostile. They rammed their shoulders into each other, shoved each other and tried to trip each other. As they passed by a large concrete wall that the factory was on the other side of, Foxy was getting irritated by Bonnie's constant attempts to block his view.

"UGH! THAT'S IT!"

Foxy grabs Bonnie in a headlock and the two grapple with each other now turning the race into a fight...which happened a lot. Suddenly Bonnie throws Foxy into a wooded hole in the ground and Foxy crashes through, much to Bonnie's horror.

"OH SHIT FOXY ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Bonnie said peering into the hole.

"Aye I'm fine...but there's something here ye need to check out."

"What is it?"

"Just get yer purple furred ass down here."

Bonnie jumped down and landed on Foxy with a thud.

"OW!"

"That's what you get. Hey, what are we in some kind of bin?"

It was too dark to tell where they were at, but Bonnie felt around and there was wood all around them. Then he felt some kind of lever which moved left and right. Foxy got up and felt some movement.

"Hey, we're moving!" Foxy yelled.

As some light shown ahead, they looked to see they were in a mine-cart...and moving towards a drop. Lights flickered in the mines as they braced for the drop.

"Oh god!"

"I'm blame ye for this Bonnie!"

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Both screamed as they raced down a slope and titled around some tight turns and jumped a few gaps as they went deeper into mines. The mine ran throughout the entire city and had been abandoned for years since of course their were gaps in the track, but the two manage to jump them. They saw signs that would tell them to go a certain way and Bonnie steered to cart in the right direction.

"WHY DOES THIS STUFF ALWAYS HAPPEN TO US!" Foxy yelled.

"BECAUSE WE'RE CURSED!" Bonnie yelled back.

"THAT'S NOT MAKING ME FEEL ANY BETTER!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

They continued to turn, jump and scream throughout the whole ride. Foxy several times nearly slipped out of the cart, hanging on for dear life. Finally they saw up ahead another boarded up wall. Of course their options were limited.

"Aw Davy Jones Locker this is gonna hurt!"

CRASH!

The cart smashes through the wall and the two are flung out of the cart, through a pipe and end up landing in a metal hallway.

"Huh? Apparently this must be something hidden under the factory...strange." Foxy said.

"I see something in the distance, let's go!" Bonnie said.

As they walked, for some reason, some music played through some speakers on the walls, it was instrumental...but somehow...just somehow...it sounded familiar to the two and they began to sing...Bonnie started off and Foxy said the next line and repeat.

"We're waiting every night

to finally roam and invite

newcomers to play with us

for many years we've been all alone

We're forced to be still and play

The same songs we've known since that day

An imposter took our life away

Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is there where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why would you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's

We're really quite surprised

We get to see you another night

You should have looked for another job

you should have said to this place good-bye

It's like there's so much more

Maybe you've been in this place before

We remember a face like yours

You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!

don't lock us away!

We're not like what you're thinking

We're poor little souls

who have lost all control

and we're forced here to take that role

We've been all alone

Stuck in our little zone

Since 1987

Join us, be our friend

or just be stuck and defend

after all you only got

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is this where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's

Is there where you want to be

I just don't get it

Why do you want to stay

Five Nights at Freddy's"

When the song finished, the two stop and look at each other confused.

"How the hell do we know that?" Foxy asked.

"I honestly don't know...and I'd rather not know. I feel like we'd cause a disturbance in another reality." Bonnie said.

Finally they arrived at what looked like a large circular room, large tubes full of unfinished robots covered the room. In the the middle of the room was a large bowl-like floor filled with oil. It was a hidden room of the factory that Fredrick had planned to use to store the extra robots that the gang had stopped to get here. This gave Bonnie and Foxy devious ideas.

"DESTROY!" They yelled.

Together they broke all the tubes and destroyed each robot until they were all gone. After that they were covered on oil that splattered on them.

"Ugh, we both need a bath." Bonnie groaned.

"Come on, let's split before Fredrick finds us down here, it's time we take down this place already!"

"Agreed...just one problem, how do we get out of here?" Bonnie asked.

"I saw a switch over there in the hallway that will get us out." Foxy pointed out.

On the wall was a lever with EJECT written above it.

"Alright then, this shouldn't that bad." Bonnie said.

Foxy pulled the lever and a large metal pipe came down over Bonnie covering him up. Bonnie panicked and fought against the pipe.

"AAHHH! LET ME OUT!"

But before Foxy could do anything, the pipe had already sucked up Bonnie and the pipe lifted up and hovered over Foxy who's ears drooped.

"Ah crap!"

The pipe came down on him and sucked him up as well. The two were thrown out of a trapdoor outside the factory gates, thankfully it didn't put them anywhere near Fredrick.

"Phew, that was interesting! Come on, the guys are gonna want to know about this!" Foxy said.

"Yeah let's hurry!" Bonnie said.

"I'm still gonna get there first."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

**8:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Freddy was sitting on his bed smoking his pipe wondering where Bonnie and Foxy were. Just then, he saw another vision of Golden appear in his room.

"Hello brother...I assume you're getting ready for the attack?" Golden asked.

"Yeah, just waiting for my friends to return. I guess you still can't rest with your body in use?"

"Of course not. I just hope whatever you do works out...because then it can benefit me."

"I don't know how, you're dead. You can't come back...not even Nette would allow that."

Golden walked up to his brother's face with a scowl.

"I'd much rather be dead than deal with you and your friends. However, as much as I hate you...I'm willing to provide some assistance."

"You? Help? How exactly?"

"You'll see, when the time comes...you will all be ready. But it's just this once...because after this is over...I'll never want to see you again." Golden growled.

Freddy only nodded, but before he wanted to say something, Golden vanished...

**8:15 PM...Factory...**

Finally the operation was over, and Fredrick was coming to. Several robots gathered as he sat up, he felt weird...but stronger, more powerful. His right side ached a bit but he knew that would happen. He looked at his right hand, long sharp silver claws in place of his brown fingers. He then tried to stand up and look in a mirror he was provided. He smiled wickedly...like the psycho he was as he looked at his new gold and metal features. The mother bunny whimpered and hid behind her husband.

"Yes...it's complete...the operation...IS COMPLETE! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

His evil laugh echoed all throughout the factory...the final battle...had begun...

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hehehehe...oh yeah. ONE...LAST...CHAPTER! Told you guys it would be same length. For the record I had add that song by The Living Tombstone just because I like it. I thought it would be cool to break the fourth wall a bit and make Bonnie and Foxy realize they nearly disturbed the game reality. COMING UP...the Fazbear Gang does battle with Fredrick and his evil robots, Bonnie and Bon Bon finally reunite with their parents, and Golden returns one last time. What can possibly go wrong? <strong>_

_**Toy Chica: HI KINGSTIRKER!**_

_**Me: AAAAHHHHH! Where did you come from?**_

_**Toy Chica: I've been sitting here since the first story. We all have.**_

**_*Turns to see every single animatronic including the Marionette standing behind him...and Bonnie has his face back*_**

**_Me: How did I not-_**

**_Golden Freddy: We like to trick you that way._**

**_Me: Oh...mean...ANYWAYS, STAY TUNED EVERYONE!_**


	10. Closure

**_Everyone ready for the final chapter? Probably not but it's happening. I am not sure right now if a third story will be made right now for the series. I want to work on other FNAF stories and write for other franchises as well. However, if you guys want...I'm still thinking about making a collection shorts taking place after this one. If I do make a third story, it may not happen until summer, but I feel like the Fazbear gang adventure should end here. But something may change in the future. Also sorry for anyone who asked for more OCs, but there just isn't any more room._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Closure<p>

**9:00 PM...Freddy's house...**

Bonnie and Foxy arrived at the house where Freddy, Chica, Mangle, Nette, Bon Bon and Chi Chi were waiting in the living room. They were surprised to see the two covered in oil.

"Hey guys." Bonnie waved.

"Where have you guys been? I thought you were racing." Freddy asked.

"Well we got a little sidetracked and found a hidden little base right under the factory. It was full of unfinished robots, but we destroyed them all so less people for his army." Foxy said.

"You're lucky you got out of there alive." Freddy said.

"I know, and that's not even half of it, we even found the abandoned mine that took us there. Never doing it again." Bonnie shuttered at the thought.

"Well it's a good thing you guys are back now, we were planning to move out. We told Thunder and Frank to secure the perimeter and take out any robots around there. This should be easy, bust in, defeat some robots and beat up-"

"Kill." Bonnie interrupted Chi Chi.

Chi Chi looked surprised at first seeing Bonnie's serious face, then she looked to Freddy who said nothing but looked away.

"Moving on...I believe he may be using Golden's body to fuse with...it's probably the only reason he would have it. But why use that? He can't use Golden's power since Nette took it." Chi Chi said.

"True, but it can still make him powerful and stronger, and it also depends on if he added anything." Freddy said.

"Yeah, so let's go there now before he can do anything else...but first I needed to give you all a few new upgrades." Bunnies first!" Nette demanded.

Nette had brought over his music box where the stuff he needed was inside. Bonnie and Bon Bon watched as Nette pulled out two special pairs of metal boxing gloves, much to their amazement.

"Whoa, these gloves are awesome!" Bonnie said putting them on.

"And they are comfortable." Bon Bon said.

"These gloves are specially made to deal more damage, especially when you activate the glow, try it."

They clenched the gloves and they glowed a light purple for Bonnie and light blue for Bon Bon, they grinned.

"Thank you Nette." They said.

Nette nodded and called over Foxy and Mangle. Nette had grabbed something rather small like some golden dust and then flung it at Foxy.

"Ah! What was that?" Foxy sneered.

Just as he said that, his hook began to increase in size and became even more sharper. Then he noticed on his other hand was fire rising from his palm.

"Shiver me timbers lad, sharper hook and fire hand? Amazing, thank you Nette."

Mangle was then given a machine gun, which she had wanted for so long but could never find one.

"Ooh, this is the best thing ever!" Mangle gasped with delight.

Next was Chica and Chi Chi, Nette gave Chi Chi a samurai sword while Chica was given something she only thought he could dream about...a large gun that shot out pizza slices.

"Ooh, this sword could come in handy with my skills." Chi Chi said.

"SCREE! JUST WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED!" Chica hugged the gun.

Finally there was Freddy who was curious as to what Nette could give him. Nette brought out a new microphone that could extended into a long pole.

"Wow...you've really outdone yourself Nette. How can we ever repay you?" Freddy asked.

"No need, just want to help my friends." Nette nodded.

"Well now we should get going." Freddy said.

Nette brought over his teleporter and transported them all to the entrance of the factory. Foxy looked around for Thunder and Frank and finally saw them by the entrance of the door giving them a thumbs up. The gangs nods and hops over while unknown to them, Fredrick was watching from the security tapes. His metal claws clenching into a fist.

"So they finally arrived, alright then. Let's do this!" Fredrick said.

He slid in his wheeled-chair over to a intercom and notified his robots.

"ATTENTION! ALL ROBOTS PREPARE FOR INVASION! GET OUT THERE AND STOP THOSE FOOLS!" Fredrick yelled.

All the robots saluted and began to march outside. Despite the loss of the shipment, he still at least 70 of them now...not surprisingly they were all bear, chicken, fox and bunny robots. The gang got in fighting stances and watched as 20 robots started to race out towards them. Thunder and Frank raced over to them ready to fight. Foxy nudged Bonnie.

"Say Bonnie, shall we lead?" Foxy smirked.

"After you buddy!" Bonnie said.

Foxy and Bonnie sprinted forwards having no plans to stop as they headed for the entrance. As the robots came closer, Bonnie started to rapidly throw metal punches and destroy robots. Foxy slashed his bigger hook at the robots and shot fireballs from his hand. They didn't stop for nothing and continued to plow through the robots and eventually decided to combine.

"Ready?"

"Lets do it!"

Bonnie grabbed Foxy by the tail and swung him around while running turning Foxy into a deadly shield. Any other remaining robots not in their path were attacked by the others. Chi Chi slashed her sword through one robot cutting him in half, Chica fired her pizza gun at one robot's face with it's grease electrocuting the robot and destroying two others, Freddy squared off with one robot and the two clashed with fists and pole. Freddy found out he was a lot stronger than he thought and managed to damage the robot. The robot swung a fist and hits Freddy in the chest and tries to aim for the face but Mangle shoots the bot's head off.

"Phew thanks Mangle." Freddy said.

"Anything for you babe." Mangle winked.

Nette rode on Bon Bon as she leaped at one robot and punched the head off before punching it right through the chest. Two more came at her and she leaped up letting the bots collide with each other. Bon Bon came back down slamming her gloves on their heads knocking them down and then crushing them with her feet.

"Nice bouncing Bon Bon." Nette said.

"Aw thanks." Bon Bon blushed.

The last two Bonnie and Foxy didn't get where torn to shreds by Thunder and Frank who were a little upset that it seemed too easy. Once that was finished, they all go to catch up with Foxy and Bonnie who were charging the front doors. Bonnie smashed it open with one punch but they stopped instantly when they saw 30 more robots standing right there.

"Oh...uh..." Foxy rubbed his head.

"This may get ugly." Bonnie said.

The others charged in and also stopped to see the bigger mass. Fredrick watched from the office where he kept the mother and father held in. Fredrick had the mother bound and gagged so she couldn't scream out. The father only stood by Fredrick and watched the feed. Neither Bonnie nor Bon Bon could see their parents and they grew angry.

"WHERE ARE THEY? WHERE ARE OUR PARENTS?" Bonnie growled.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE FREDRICK!" Bon Bon yelled.

Then two robots jumped at Bonnie and Foxy and the two jumped back smashing the drones back onto the ground. But Foxy lunged much harder and he landed in the middle of the robots. They all circled him as Foxy stood up a little nervous. Suddenly, Freddy felt a chill around him...and then Golden appeared before everybody...this time as a ghost.

"GOLDEN?" They all gasped.

"Brother what are you doing?" Freddy asked getting in front of the others.

"Remember what I said? I'm helping...just this once." Golden said.

Suddenly he flew towards Foxy who was threatening the robots who advanced on him.

"BACK! BACK I SAY ALL OF YOU! COME CLOSER AND YE BE WALKING THE PLANK!" Foxy snarled.

Then Golden landed in front of Foxy surprising him.

"GOLDEN? What are ye doing here? You're dead." Foxy gasped.

"Look I was hoping I'd never have to see your face ever again, but until my body is unused, you're gonna need my help whether you like it or not." Golden said.

Foxy really didn't want to agree...but this in case he was right.

"Fine...do what ye got to do." Foxy sneered.

Golden rushes Foxy and possessed him and he glowed in a blast of golden light. Everyone including the robots watched in surprise as Foxy's fur turned gold, his eye black with white pupils. Foxy stood there feeling the energy consume him as he became Golden Foxy. Before everyone knew it, Foxy blasted through a row of robots beating each one and a flurry of punches, kicks and clawing. He shot some bigger fireballs at the robots destroying them. As a bit of a finale, he circled around the rest of the robots about 10 times forming a large wall of fire around them before stopping and flicking a hand causing a fiery explosion inside the circle killing all of them.

Fredrick couldn't believe this and sent 10 more from the lab. He was surprised by this sudden change in the fox but figured he could still be stopped. Fredrick was looking forward to have a private session with Bonnie. The others raced with Foxy actually keeping up with him and fought off even more. Then the group thought to split off.

"Nette, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy, you guys go ahead, we'll take care of things here!" Chi Chi said.

"Are you guys sure?" Freddy asked.

"Hah, we got this. Five robots? It's too easy!" Thunder bragged.

"Be careful." Bonnie said and looked at Bon Bon.

Bon Bon gave him a reassuring smile and Bon smiled back before he, Nette Freddy, Chica and Foxy raced ahead. Golden continued to possess Foxy as he started bashing through more robots while also doing some spin dashes and homing attacks that a certain blue hedgehog would be proud of. Finally he busted straight through the doors entering the lab. The four look around seeing only 2 robots left firing at them from the deck. Chica shot her pizza gun at them and they exploded from the grease entering their systems.

"Hah, Fredrick must really be a joke. Now Golden do ya mind getting out of my husband?" Chica said.

"Husband?" Golden was surprised.

Bonnie banged his metal gloves together and growled at him before Golden released Foxy.

"Whoa, that was creepy." Foxy shuttered.

Golden then turned to Freddy.

"Find my body soon!" He growled before disappearing.

"Where shall we check?" Nette asked.

Suddenly they hear the dramatic slow clapping coming from down the narrow hall.

"Nice work Fazbear crew...but now it's time I finish you myself." Fredrick snarled.

The five couldn't believe what he had done to himself, fusing with half of Golden's body. His whole right side fused with metal except his mouth which remained normal like the mother. His new metal claws clenching into a fist. Freddy was the most horrified.

"You're...you're insane." Freddy gasped.

"No, I just know what's best for me. This could've been you...mabye after I defeat you all I'll do just that." Fredrick said.

"I can't believe you would do this to us. WHY? WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU?" Freddy began to cry.

"I've always had a dream of inventing stuff to benefit me. But why do small things when I can go bigger? Knowing you can rule the whole worid with amount of intelligence you have, and the power to invent the most amazing inventions, why not take that opportunity? You could've been apart of this brother...but you chose them over me. YOU CHOSE STUPID FRIENDS OVER FAMILY!" Fredrick growled.

"NO! I CHOSE FAMILY OVER EVIL! I TRUSTED YOU! I LOVED THE INVENTIONS YOU MADE! AND THEN YOU DECEIVE ME! YOU BETRAYED EVERYONE WHO LOVED YOU!" Freddy yelled back.

"AND I'M HAPPY ABOUT IT! AND YOU...WON'T...STOP...ME!" Fredrick roared.

Freddy angrily roared and charged him cousin who charged back. The two collided and immediately started fist-fighting. Freddy got the upper hand at first with a few quick punches and was just about to pull out his microphone pole when Fredrick slammed him in the face with his metal fist, blood flying from his nose instantly. Fredrick pummeled Freddy back until the other couldn't take it anymore. Chica raced up with her pizza gun and fired, Fredrick swatted the slices away and grabbed for the gun. Nette lunged to stop him but was backhanded into a wall knocking him out. Fredrick lunged for Chica but Foxy shot a fireball at Fredrick knocking him back. The others came in just in time to see Fredrick grab Foxy and throw him into Chica. Freddy lunges at Fredrick getting another punch in before Fredrick spin-kicks him to the ground and stomps him on the back and finally he turns to Bonnie.

"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?" Bonnie yelled.

"OUR PARENTS!" Bon Bon came over.

"Like I'm gonna tell you! You wanna find out...FIGHT ME!"

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Bonnie yelled so loud it echoed all over the factory.

His eyes went from normal, to black...to red. Bon Bon's stayed at black. The others were a little concerned.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Bonnie growled.

"INDEED IT DOES!" Fredrick said.

"BRING IT!" Bon Bon yelled.

Bonnie turned to his sister...he was very proud of her. She had grown to be a very strong bunny and didn't take shit from anyone.

"You sure about this sis?"

"I can do this brother."

Chi Chi goes to help Chica and Nette while Mangle checked on Foxy and Freddy. Thunder and Frank looked around.

"This place could use some taking down." Frank said.

"Well let's tear it down for him." Thunder evilly grinned.

"Are you alright Freddy?" Mangle asked.

"I'm fine thank you Mangle. Golden had given me worse beatings." Freddy sighed.

Fredrick charges at the bunnies who wait for him. Bonnie goes first but making his gloves glow and deliver a speedy punch to Fredrick's face, tiny pieces of metal flying off. Fredrick retaliates by swiping at Bonnie's chest missing and Bon Bon kicks him towards a wall. Foxy tries one last time to fight back, but then Fredrick does something that leaves everyone in shock. He grabs Foxy and slams him into the wall behind him, and then delivers an almost fatal blow.

STAB!

"FOXY!" Everyone yells.

Fredrick had stabbed Foxy right through the chest...blood spilling out instantly. Fredrick drops the fox on the ground and laughs. Everyone could not believe what just happened, they all scrambled over to him while Fredrick backed off. Foxy was losing blood quickly, he laid there unresponsive. Out of all of them, Chica, Mangle and Nette were the most impacted.

"NO! MY BROTHER! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!" Mangle yelled.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! FOXY!" Chica screamed.

"MY SON!" Freddy yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" Bunnie tugged on his ears.

"NO WAIT! HE'S STILL BREATHING A BIT!" Nette said.

Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Mangle, Bon Bon, Thunder, Frank and Chi Chi were too shocked for words. Foxy was dying in front of them all...their tears splashing on his body. Mangle held his hand as Nette rubbed his hands together creating a red light that covered Foxy's body like a dome.

"What's that?" Bon Bon asked.

"This is a healing dome, he will be okay, but it will be a slow process." Nette said with a small smile knowing Foxy will live.

Mangle hugged Nette still crying.

"Thank you, I can't lose my brother. I can't lose him." Mangle cried.

That's when they all turned to Fredrick who had no sympathy whatsoever. He stood there laughing at them.

"Who cares if the fox is dying. Like I had planned for him to live anyways." Fredrick scoffed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU SATAN-SPAWNED MOTHER-FUCKER!" Nette yelled at him.

No one had heard him yell so loud before, it sounded demonic. Fredrick glared at him.

"What are you gonna do puppet, are you gonna scare with that make-up on your face?"

One second Nette was by Foxy, the next he had sucker-punched Fredrick so hard he flew all the way to the other side of the lab slamming into a wall next to a panel. Nette teleports right in front of him and grabbed him by the neck.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND...NOW WE'RE GONNA LITERALLY KILL YOU!" Nette growled.

Just then, Mangle charged at Fredrick on all fours and proceeded to pummel him to the ground. Fredrick had enough power to grab her and throw her into Nette and pressing a button on the panel next to him releasing a trapdoor he falls through.

"NO! HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Nette growled.

"NOT ANYMORE! GET HIM!" Bonnie yelled.

This time Mangle joined Bonnie, Freddy and Chica as they chased Fredrick through the trapdoor while the others went to look for the parents minus Chi Chi who stayed with Foxy. Bonnie realized they ended up back in the underground lair. He sped ahead of the others.

"GET BACK HERE!" Bonnie yelled.

"NO!" Fredrick yelled back.

With the enhancements, Fredrick managed to outrun Bonnie and make it to the underground lair where he was shocked to discover his remaining robots destroyed.

"NO MY ROBOTS!" Fredrick yelled.

"ALL DESTROYED BY ME AND FOXY! NOW HOLD STILL WHILE WE RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" Bonnie said.

Fredrick backed away from them, but as Bonnie lunged, Fredrick took a swing but Bonnie dodged it and punched him into the oil below. Mangle activated a lever where a pipe was lowered down towards him. This pipe sucked up oil from here and into one of the pods back in the lab. Fredrick tried to swim out but the pipe began to suck up him and the oil.

"NO! NO! ALL THIS OIL WILL CAUSE ME TO MALFUNCTION!" Fredrick yelled.

Soon he is sucked into the pipe and races up...but due to his size, he ends up stuck. The pipe begins to shake violently.

"AAH! I'M STUCK!" Fredrick snarled.

"What do you want us to do, sing you an Oompa Loompa song?" Chica sneered.

Meanwhile, the others made their way to the office where Bon Bon immediately saw what looked like her mother and a robot in there.

"MOM!"

Bon Bon took off the gloves and ran over to her to free her...for the first time in 5 years...they finally saw each other's face again.

"Bon Bon? Is that you?" She cried.

"It's me mom, your daughter." Bon Bon began to cry.

Thunder and Frank just watched overjoyed by the reuniting. Then they turned to the robot.

"Who's that?" Frank asked.

"It's dad...but...he really is a full robot." Bon Bon went to him.

The robot scanned Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon...my daughter." He simply said.

"YOU REMEMBER!" Bon Bon hugged him.

But her father at first was hesitant, he knew she was his daughter, but without the feeling of emotions it was awkward. But still he hugged her back.

"Your father is still your father...but he can't act like one anymore." She sighed.

"I understand...are you okay? I mean he fused you with a robot." Bon Bon said.

"I'm used to it now. Where is Bonnie?"

"He's probably beating up Fredrick right now."

"Come on, we're gonna get you out of here, we need to check on Foxy." Thunder said.

Back underground, the pipe was about to burst and Fredrick was cursing at them.

"I'LL GET YOU ASSHOLES! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO HELL!" Fredrick yelled.

"FUCK YOU!" Chica waved him off.

"MY BROTHER BETTER NOT DIE!" Mangle yelled.

"I WON'T ALLOW MY SON TO DIE"! Freddy yelled.

"Son?" Fredrick questioned.

"I TREAT HIM LIKE A SON, THAT'S WHAT HE IS TO ME! I LOVE HIM LIKE ONE AND THAT'S HOW IT WILL STAY!" Freddy yelled.

BOOM!

Suddenly the pipe busts a leak sending Fredrick back to up to the lab. Nette teleported them back up around Foxy while Fredrick crashes through one of the pods and fall on the ground covered and oil and coughing. As Bonnie took off the gloves, that's when he saw them...his parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Bonnie yelled.

They looked to see Bonnie racing towards them. He grabs them both into a hug, the father again feeling awkward. Scanning him, he recognized Bonnie as his son.

"Hello...son." He said.

"Hey dad, hey mom, are you alright, it's been so long." Bonnie began to cry.

"We're fine dear, you've grown up a lot. Bon Bon told me about some of the stuff you've done. And I'm proud of you." She said.

"Thanks mom, we never gave up on you...both of you. I'm just worried now about Foxy."

"HEY HE'S WAKING UP!" Nette yelled.

Everyone gathered around Foxy while Nette check his stab wound. It was fully healed and he could hear a heartbeat...and finally a groan.

"Foxy?" Mangle said.

"Aye...what happened?" Foxy asked.

"FOXY!" Everyone yelled.

Mangle, Chica and Nette hugged him tight.

"WE MISSED YOU!" Mangle kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad to be back...thank ye Nette."

"Anything for my best friend." Nette smiled.

Just then they heard a groan from behind them...Fredrick was struggling to get up. Bonnie's and Bon Bon's eye went red.

"Freddy...may I?" Bonnie cracked his knuckles.

"Have fun!" Freddy nodded.

Bonnie and Bon Bon went over to Fredrick and picked him up making him face Bonnie's enraged face.

"SO, YOU KIDNAP OUR PARENTS, FUSED THEM WITH ROBOTS, DON'T LET THEM REST IN PEACE, TAKE GOLDEN'S BODY, DECEIVE YOUR COUSIN, MAKE US FIGHT ALL THESE FUCKING ROBOTS, AND THEN YOU TRY TO KILL FOXY! BUT WORST OF ALL, YOU PISS US OFF!"

"Hey Bonnie, wanna have a private talk with him." Bon Bon asked.

"Sounds like a plan Bon Bon."

"NO! NOOO!" Fredrick yelled.

Bonnie and Bon Bon drag Fredrick to the back office and shut both doors. If looking from outside you can see massive blood and oil splatter and robot parts go flying. When the deed was done, the bunnies left the office carrying Golden's body. The others saw them come back and drop the body on the ground, Freddy didn't even have a feeling a sorrow.

"It's done?"

Bonnie only nods and Bon Bon holds his hand...the mission was over. Fredrick was dead, the parents were saved and Foxy was revived.

"Alright guys...let's go...we're done here." Freddy announced.

They all agreed and decided to go home, but not before Nette planted several bombs in each part especially in the office where Fredrick's corpse was. Once they were far away from the factory...it blew up and was one of the biggest explosion in the city.

**8:00 AM...Freddy's house...**

News spread about Fredrick's death and his true purpose...and there were no plans to rebuild the factory. Bonnie and Bon got to catch up with their parents though it was a little hard to talk to their dad. When asked what were they going to do now...the parents had no idea. They had nowhere to go...but they were wrong. Some neighbors of Freddy's were moving away deciding to get away from all the crap that went down. That morning, the mother and father were moved into that house where they could be together without any worries. Thunder and Frank headed back home but not before hanging out with BB for a bit. Mike and Jeremy stopped by to find out what had happened and were amazed by their courage. The bond between Foxy and Bonnie grew a lot more and Bonnie considered him a little brother while Bon Bon considered him an older brother.

That morning, Freddy awoke to see Golden standing by the window.

"Golden? Why are you still here? We saved your body and you're free now." Freddy said.

"True...but I only wanted to come back to say how I'm actually impressed with everything that happened. The anger you had, could've challenged mine."

"Oh...thanks? Look I'm sorry I didn't turn out the way you wanted me to be, but I don't work with evil."

"Oh I respect that now, and while it's time for me to move on...I just got two more words for you..."

"Yeah?"

Golden went up to Freddy and placed a ghostly paw on his shoulder.

"I'm proud."

Before Freddy could say anything...Golden disappeared for the final time...leaving Freddy speachless at his last words. Awhile later he went downstairs to find Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Nette, Mangle, Bon Bon and Chi Chi talking in the living room.

"So you're staying Chi Chi?" Chica asked.

"Yeah, I kinda like this town. It suits me, and I'm retiring from my job." Chi Chi said.

"YAY! THAT'S MEANS MORE GIRL TIME! Mangle, Bon Bon, you two in?"

"Of course!" Bon Bon said.

"Why not?" Mangle shrugged.

"Great, let's go do something now!" Chica said.

All except Bon Bon gave their lovers a kiss before leaving, Chica kissing Foxy, Mangle kissing Freddy and Chi Chi kissing Bonnie. But...then Bon Bon planted a kiss on Nette's cheek making him blush.

"Oh there's still leftovers of that celebration pizza if you boys want it. Just don't make a damn mess this time." Chica said.

When the girls left, the boys all turned to Nette.

"You like Bon Bon don't ya Nette?" Foxy pulled off the famous Spongebob face.

"Shut up Foxy!" Nette growled.

"So is Golden finally put to rest?" Bonnie asked.

"He's gone...for good...like Fredrick." Freddy said.

"You gonna be alright Freddy?" Nette asked.

"I'll be fine, Freddy Fazbear will refuse to be depressed." Freddy smiled straightening his bowtie.

The four boys sat there figuring out what to do. Nette finally came up with something.

"Anybody want to go get some more of that pizza?" Nette asked.

"Yeah we should." Freddy said.

Freddy and Nette went into the kitchen leaving Bonnie and Foxy alone. A mischievous grin appeared on Foxy's face.

"Hey Bonnie? We never properly finished that race." Foxy said.

"Oh yeah we didn't. Want to do it now?"

"I'll see you on the other side of town bunny!" Fox sprinted out of the house.

"NOT BEFORE I SEE YOU FIRST!" Bonnie yelled back racing out.

Foxy and Bonnie raced down the street laughing and taunting each other...like they always did and will in the future! No evil could break up the extended Fazbear family...they would remain strong through any situation...and no matter the challenge...as long as they had each other...there was nothing they couldn't fight back.

**THE END...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that concludes the story everyone. Everything worked out in the end, just the way I like it. I really hoped you all enjoyed this because I of course had fun writing it. I doubt right now if there will be a third. Mainly because I'm going back to college in a few days and I barely get time to write anything. As a reminder though I am willing to create a collection of shorts taking place after this but only when I have time. And again I would like to work on other FNAF series as well and other franchises. <em>**

**_Toy Chica: I'M BACK!_**

**_Me: Let me guess, all of you?_**

**_All: Yep!_**

**_Me: I don't see why, stories' over._**

**_Freddy: Well we're bored._**

**_Marionette: Can you wind my music box?_**

**_Me: Where is it?  
><em>**

**_*Gets hit with music box and winds it*_**

**_Marionette: YAY!_**

**_Me: Anyways...until next time...KINGSTRIKER OUT!_**

**_Golden Freddy: WE'RE OUT!_**

**_*Everyone vanishes*_**


End file.
